


Ballum drabbles, aus, not!fic, headcanons, etc

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Ben Mitchell, Bottom!Callum HIghway, Callum Highway Has a Big Dick, Costume Kink, Facials, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Foot Jobs, Future Fic, Glory Hole, Headcanon, Kidnapping, Kinda?, Leather, M/M, Married Sex, Masturbation, Mile High Club, Murder Husbands, Protective!Callum, Public Sex, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Sexual Roleplay, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top!Callum HIghway, Virginity, Weddings, Wish Fulfillment, but like not really, for like a second, tags change by chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: A repository for all my Ballum snippets that aren't really actual Fanfic.





	1. Flash Forward

The night before the wedding Callum and Ben both go to bed wishing that he wasn’t marrying Whitney the next morning. 

Callum wakes up first, feeling a warm body beneath his fingers and turning to kiss the shoulder by his face. Only to realize the skin isn't as soft as Whitney's, and the shoulder is bigger. "Whit?" he says, groggy, eyes barely open as he looks over and sees none other than Ben Mitchell turning over. He looks adorable, eyes squinting in the morning light, hair a mess as he stares back at him.

"Callum?" he croaks, then seems to wake up a bit and pull away. 

Callum does the same as he briefly glances beneath the blankets and realizes they're naked. "Ben... What did we do last night?" he asked, but before either of them can think of anything Jay and Stuart barge into the bedroom and cringe.

“Couldn’t at least wait til the honeymoon?” Stuart says, avoiding looking right at them despite them being covered by blankets.

“As if they’ve ever been the type to wait,” Jay says, chuckling as he grabs a pair of pants at random from the floor and tosses them at Ben’s face. “Come on then, we’ve got a wedding today boys, get a move on!”

With that he drags a befuddled Ben out of the bed and out of the room leaving Stuart to start looking around for clothes.

“What… what is going on?” Callum says, flabbergasted at the series of events going on.

“Its your wedding day bruv,” Stuart deadpans, laughing to himself as he finally finds something to toss to Callum to wear. “We had to come get ya, Jay said you wouldn’t be following orders. Can’t see the bride on the wedding day. Or, uh the groom or…” Stuart pauses, eyes tilting away, “are you the bride? Nevermind, I don’t wanna know.”

Callum hastily gets dressed, looking every bit as disheveled as his mind feels right now. “Why would I be the bride? How would that even work?” 

At hearing that Stuart seems to brighten. “Ah, good. That’s the brother I knew. Groom it is,” he says, slapping Callum too hard on the back and motioning to follow him downstairs.

They pass a harangued Ben as they go by the Mortuary and Callum can see Ben mouthing “Help me!” As Jay harasses him about getting into a suit. He can’t stop though as Stuart pushes him out the door and into a car.

In the end Callum decides he has no idea what’s happening and just goes with it, nothing can be as crazy as the last few months regardless. Once he’s dressed in a fine suit, oddly more tailored than the one he thought he’d picked out, Stuart again frog marches him to the car and towards the church.

“Where’s Whit? I need, I need to speak with her,” Callum whispers as they get out.

Stuart makes a face before chuckling awkwardly. “Don’t really think she’s going to want to talk Cal. Especially today of all days.”

Again Callum doesn’t know what to say so he just goes with it. Mick smiles and gives him a thumbs up, but weirdly he doesn’t see any of Whitney’s friends or family here. But Stuart is standing right beside him, and he sees some others from the city he doesn’t remember inviting.

His breath is cut off when the wedding march begins to play and he panics, he can’t do this, he can’t marry Whitney. It’s only now he’s sure. He’s about to make a run for it when he see Jay and some others walk down the aisle in white suits and his mind cannot comprehend what is happening.

In the atrium a confused Ben waits in his pristine white suit. That’s when Phil shows up and Ben is two seconds from going off on him when the man opens his arms wide, and then Phil is hugging him. Embracing him like Ben’s always wanted, and Ben nearly starts to cry.

“Oh, don’t you start your blubbering. Just because you’re the one in white don’t mean you’re no girl,” Phil says, but there’s no heat behind it. “Proud of ya kid. Now go, he’s waiting.”

Words refuse to come, Ben gets turned towards the door and he hears what song is playing and it doesn’t make sense. Nothing has since he woke up. He sees Phil head up to the front and then everyone’s looking at him and the music is playing and Jay and Lola are smiling and Lexi’s spreading flowers down the aisle and then he sees Callum.

Perfect Callum in his perfect tux, staring back at him just as bewildered. He doesn’t want to look away, but he glances down at his hand and there it is, a simple little band around his finger, no tattoo this time. His breath catches and he stares back at Callum and their eyes meet and he starts to walk.

This is for them, it’s all for them they both realize at almost the same moment. Neither can take their eyes off the other as the ceremony begins.

Then Ben’s there At the altar, standing across from Callum. They look at each other again, then away, but their eyes find their way back to one another and they both smile.  
Sometimes wishes come true in ways we never expect.


	2. Ballum Sex Headcanons No One Asked For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just headcanons because I'm always a slut for thinking about Ballum's sex life.

Ballum sex headcanons no one asked for but you’re getting anyway

  * Their first time may have been in the park, but it was mostly just blowjobs and handjobs and a lot of frottage.

  * This means that when it’s time for their REAL first time as Callum puts it, he has time to think about it.

  * He OVERthinks about it, a lot.

  * Ben tries and fails to tell Callum that they already had sex, just because it wasn’t Anal doesn’t mean anything.

  * Callum still worries.

  * In the end it’s good, albeit a bit awkward, Ben having to coach Callum through a couple things, but he takes instruction like a champ.

  * It also helps that Ben has a powerbottom streak so he definitely doesn’t mind taking charge, rolling Callum on his back and riding him within an inch of his life.

  * Callum almost cries when he realizes how good sex feels when you’re with someone you actually want to have sex with 100%.

  * Ben really enjoys making Callum blush discussing their sex life in public, much to the delight of Lola and Jay’s utter embarrassment.

  * When Ben gets angry or upset about other people he’ll storm into the flat, drag Callum to the coach and start blowing him.

  * The first time this happened Callum was so confused he almost couldn’t get hard.

  * But Ben has a wicked tongue so he did eventually.

  * Ben explained he needed to just blow off some steam, and it was a terrible pun but it broke the ice and then things were normal.

  * After that it became a common thing, to the point that Callum started to associate Ben’s angry face with getting blowjobs.

  * This was super awkward when they fought, but it did mean they had an easy end to most of their domestics since eventually Ben would notice Callum was hard and laugh and they’d end up having amazing make up sex.

  * Callum gets very emotional during sex, and normally Ben doesn’t, but some nights they still cry when they make love because they’re both just so raw and open, hearts bared to one another in those precious moments.

  * When they first started having sex it was mostly from behind, a combination of Ben’s insecurity about Missionary feeling too intensely personal and Callum being used to that from Whitney since it was easier somehow for him.

  * Eventually they do end up trying Missionary and they both love it. 

  * There are tears… and plenty of orgasms.

  * After that it’s about 3 quarters of the time they do missionary, unless they just want a quick shag or are out somewhere.

  * Which is something Ben lures Callum into since he’s nervous about public sex.

  * But it only takes a few times of Ben working Callum up during dinners or drinks or whatever they’re doing before he’s got Callum biting his hand to quiet his moans in the Vic’s gents.

  * Callum is actually fairly well-endowed, a fact that Ben relishes, even turning the “Halfway” joke on it’s head by publicly letting it be known he also calls Callum that, but because “I can only take him Halfway most nights he’s so big.”

  * Callum can’t stand the name for yet another reason now.

  * He still let’s Ben call him it.

  * Jay absolutely stops asking Ben if he’s been beaten up when Ben arrives to the Vic limping after the second time he hears “No, Callum just had a go before we left.”

  * Ben loves having his hair stroked when they cuddle, but he likes having it pulled when they have sex and Callum is more than happy to oblige once he realizes it isn’t hurting Ben.

  * They balance each other out since Ben prefers it rough, and Callum prefers it slow and soft. But with Callum Ben can’t get enough of being made love to, and Callum enjoys making Ben scream when he really lets go and gives it to him.

  * Thanks to Ben’s adventurous side, Callum and Ben get walked in on by no less than 4 people, including Jay “Not at work Callum please that’s morbid!”; Stuart “Oh God, my eyes!”; Kathy “Oops!”; and Mick “Highway you’re banned from the bathroom!”

  * They do eventually flip flop, and Callum enjoys it immensely once he gets over himself, but Ben being the size queen and powerbottom he is still prefers Callum topping.

  * Callum buys them one of those kama sutra books so they can try out new positions.

  * Ben nearly breaks his neck doing one of them when they fall over and they decide maybe they should go to the gym a bit before re-trying that particular position.

  * Callum has literally never used a sex toy or watched gay porn in his life, which Ben delights in showing to Callum, even if Callum argues he doesn’t need porn when he has Ben.

  * “Everyone enjoys a bit o’ porn Callum, don’t lie.”

  * Callum isn’t lying, he really only has eyes for Ben.

  * Ben is so shocked he actually throws out some of his porn. Not all of it because hey, some of those cost good money or were hard to find, but he also doesn’t watch it hardly ever anymore since Callum more than takes care of that.

  * Callum blushes when they have sex, but Ben practically flushes down to his chest, whether from exertion or embarrassment at how he moans and mewls and writhes beneath Callum, he won’t admit.

  * Callum doesn’t care, he just loves Ben so much.

  * They learn each other’s bodies, but there is still always more to explore and know about one another and their sex life is never boring.

  * Callum hates seeing Ben hurt, but after a while he has to admit that he might have a thing for Ben looking a bit roughed up, but it’s less to do with him looking injured and more to do with taking care of his boyfriend.

  * Ben is more than okay with this, having someone fuss over him, even if that just means taking it slow during sex because Ben got in a fight and has bruises mean so much.

  * They’ve had sex on every inch of their apartment, once again to Jay’s utter horror when he visits.

  * Also Stuart’s, but they don’t tease him as much as Jay about it.

  * When people eventually ask if they’re thinking about having kids Ben replies that “Callum and I try every night, but it never seems to take.”

  * Callum is, as usual, embarrassed, but he’s long since come to recognize that as almost a sort of foreplay for Ben.

  * Speaking of, Ben is the master of foreplay.

  * He might prefer things fast, but when he slows down he can take Callum apart with just his fingers and tongue.

  * Callum is a fast learner and Ben teaches him well, so eventually he’s able to do the same to Ben.

  * Neither Ben or Callum have ever had anything as good as this, and they make sure they tell each other all the time, which definitely helps their sex life considering they both have massive praise kinks.


	3. ABCDs (Angry, Bald, Callum Defenders)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry bald idiots have a liking for Callum, or, well, 2/3 ain't bad is it?

Callum uses up all his courage to tell his dad he's gay. For a moment, just one shining moment, there's years of grief and anxiety lifted off his chest, like losing the weight of an anchor that had kept him down.

Of course, using all that courage up in one go meant when his father started berating him, especially for being gay, Callum had nothing left in the tank to defend himself, standing alone, scared and confused about what to do as he's being screamed at in the Vic.

It's right as Jonno shouts "Should have taken your pansy ass out back and beat the fairy out of you, ya little fa-" when Phil Mitchell happens to walk in and decks Jonno right in the face.

"I told you that if I ever heard you mouthing off about the gays again I'd tear you a new one you sack of shite! My son's gay and I won't have you mouthing off at his boyfriend either!" Phil stands tall over Jonno, but not for long as the wiry man shoots up, nailing hil before he has a chance to respond.

That leads to a knock down, drag out brawl between Phil and Jonno, blood is spilled, bruises will surely be showing up tomorrow, and at least one table is completely destroyed.

It around the time that Callum is seriously wondering if Phil Mitchell might actually murder his father in the middle of the Vic that Ben and Stuart walk in from different entrances and immediately notice what's happening.

"Dad? Dad!" Ben calls, going and trying to grab Phil, wrangle him away from Jonno who's still spitting blood at him as Stuart attempts to do the same.

"Dad, what's going on?" Ben says, still unsure what's happening.

It's at that moment Callum pipes up from the back, just one simple sentence all he can muster. "He was defending me on account of I'm gay and told my dad and he..."

Jonno doesn't let Callum's trailing thought finish before he hocks up more blood, struggling in Stuart's grasp. "All of ya, a lot of bugger lovers! You all make me sick I-"

Once again Jonno is cut off, this time by Stuart tossing him to the ground and knocking him out cold with one punch.

"No one wants to hear what you have to say old man. Especially not about Callum." Stuart turns then, heading over to check on Callum who returns his hug limply, his eyes fixed on Ben and Phil, then to Jonno and back.

Ben also keeps going from all of the men back and forth, trying to piece it all together. 

"Did you... Did you fight Callum's dad because he was being a homophobe?" Ben asks the question so softly, almost like he can't believe it himself. Sure, Phil was supportive the last time he'd told Jonno off, and he'd been trying to be better about thing concerning Ben. But this, fighting someone else, defending someone else, defending Callum, that somehow meant even more.

Phil scratches the back of his head, wipes a bit of blood from his busted lip. "Well I couldn't have him talking like that to your boyfriend. Or anybody." Phil pats Ben on the shoulder, an awkward gesture meant to be familial. "I may not have done right by you when you came out, or a while after, but I'll be damned if I stand there while someone trashes the gays like that. He might as well have been talking to you as Callum."

A flash of emotions pass over Ben's face in that moment; confusion, joy, awe, anger, finally settling on hope. Hope that maybe his father, as fucked up as he is, might be turning a new leaf for good. At least where this was concerned. 

"Thanks..." Ben say, giving Phil a hug, then realizing what all this meant and turning back to Callum. "Callum, you alright?"

Callum nods lamely, staring at Jonno's barely breathing body. Finally he wrenches his eyes away, turns to Ben. "Yeah... I'm, I'm good."

Ben pats his dad on the arm, returning the gesture and giving him a smile. "Thanks daddy lion," he says, chuckling a he runs over to Callum, who Stuart finally lets go so he can be with Ben.

"Sure it's alright?" Ben asks, this time touching Callum's face.

Callum nods, but his lip is quivering and his eyes look watery and suddenly he's collapsing into Ben's arms. Ben soothes him as best he can, holding him up before finally giving a nod to Stuart and Phil and leading Callum out of the pub, not caring what happens to Jonno or anyone else right now.

Outside on a bench they sit down, Callum's breath finally getting back under control as Ben swipes away a few tears from his cheek.

"It's just... I, I told him and he... It was exactly hwo I thought it'd be Ben. How I feared for so long." The sheer heartbreak in Callum's voice is astounding/

Ben puts an arm around Callum, holding him close. "I know. It's alright now. He's not going to hurt you anymore. And know what? You were really brave to tell him. To stand up to him, that takes a lot of guts. I know all about bad reactions to coming out." Ben's fingers find Callum's hair, carding it like the taller man had done to him before, letting Callum rest on his shoulder. "Just know I'm here for you. The worst is over now."

"Is it though?" Callum asks after a few moments, voice broken and raw.

"Yeah, innit? Broke off the wedding, told your dad you're gay, got to watch my dad beat up your dad? ANd hey, you got a hot guy that's really, really interested in you. I'd say that's winning in my book."

Ben bites his lip, a look of worry that he might have crossed the line with his joke again, but he brightens when Callum gives one short, aborted laugh.

"Yeah... Yeah, I guess it is." Callum just stays there for a moment before his hands searches for Ben's, entwining their fingers. "I can't believe your dad proper decked mine."

"Well, he did say you were family. And past issues aside, Mitchell's stick together."

"I ain't a Mitchell though, am I?" Callum says, looking in Ben's eyes.

Ben just smirks. "Well, I mean not yet Halfway, we haven't even had our third date yet. Bit early to take my name innit?"

That earns him a swat from Callum, but also a soft laugh.

"Yeah, bit early days." Callum leans in, stops, looks around for a moment, then remembers he doesn't have to hide anymore, doesn't need to check if anyone's looking or going to catch them. He smiles, soft and pure, before drawing Ben in for a kiss. "But maybe one day, yeah?"

Ben smiles, face a mixture of happiness, blinding hope and the uncharacteristic tenderness Callum draws out of him with every look and touch. "Maybe one day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based partially on the spoilers and some theorizing people are doing about potentially Phil being the unexpected Callum defender.
> 
> Anyway thanks to all my Wonderful Readers for the comments, kudos and subs!


	4. Ballum Sex Headcanons for Anon

anonymous asked:

Your ballum sex headcanons are A+++. Feel free to share more! Lots, lots more.

Ok, then have some more random ones.

  * As I said Before, Ben tends to like it rough. Or at least he always did. Then he met Callum “slowbone” Highway and discovered the wonders of slow, romantic, passionate sex.
  * Ben absolutely loves to Rim or be Rimmed, something that Callum is ridiculously freaked out about at First.
  * “It’s not sanitary Ben!”
  * “You’re likely to have caught something worse kissing Whit than licking my arse Callum!”
  * That one earns Ben 2 whole days without sex of any kind.
  * When they finally do make up Ben decides to approach it from the best manner, only in the shower.
  * Callum reluctantly agrees, to which Ben says no, he’s only going to do it if Callum really wants to, he never wants to force Callum into anything.
  * About a month later after some <strike>porn watching</strike> research, Callum is genuinely curious and decides to give it a go. 
  * When Ben rims Callum in the shower Callum almost falls over, taking the shower curtain with him. It’s a fiasco.
  * He definitely wants to do it again.
  * Eventually Callum gets really good at it, good enough that Ben sometimes almost misses getting opened solely on Callum’s enormous fingers.
  * Because of course whenever Ben bottoms, Callum has to finger Ben until he’s delirious.
  * The poor boy sees stars, and he’d hate the cocky smirk Callum has the entire time if the man wasn’t assaulting his prostate in the best way the entire time.
  * Ben definitely takes Callum to a leather bar and they barely last 15 minutes before Callum is too intimidated.
  * They do go back one more time, mostly because Ben likes the aesthetic, not all the time, just like once in a great while.
  * They compromise with getting Callum a fancy leather jacket that he sometimes keeps on during sex.
  * THis in turn leads to Callum admitting he’s always wondered what it’d be like seeing Thor and Captain America fuck.
  * Of course this means Ben HAS to go out and buy the stupidiest Thor and Captain America costumes he can to surprise Callum.
  * It’s entirely worth it just for the insane blush Callum has when Ben shows them to him. 
  * Of course Stuart and Jay happen to be over when he brings them over, so Callum’s blush might also be from them asking if they were for halloween and Ben just grinning and going “Not in the slightest.”
  * It does lead to a very enthusiastic pounding from the God of Thunder, Callum, who even gets up the courage while roleplaying to spank Ben with the plastic Mjolnir.
  * Ben decides he 100% has to get some more costumes for another time, now he just has to see what other nerdy things get Callum off so he can find their next little scene.
  * After only a few weeks of being together Ben sends Callum a lot of sexts, especially while he’s at work. Callum usually stammering and having to take a quick jaunt to the bathroom to cool down.
  * The first time Callum actually sends Ben a real sext, it’s just a picture of his hardon in his underwear, he nearly dies, checking and rechecking the recipient five times before hitting send.
  * Ben spits his coffee all over Jay at lunch when he opens up that photo.
  * Ben makes Callum’s bulge his new phone background.


	5. Silly shit

[22](https://wolvesofinnistrad.tumblr.com/post/187610391791/ben-staring-over-callums-shoulder-whatcha)

**Ben, staring over Callum’s shoulder:** Whatcha doin?

**Callum, laughing nervously:** It’s nothing, don’t, don’t loo-

**Ben, grabbing the paper from behind Callum:** Callum Mitchell, Callum Mitchell-Highway, Callum Highway-Mitchell, the list goes on, got some interesting variations there.

**Callum:** It’s, it’s just some ideas, yeah?

**Ben:** I think I like these two the best.

**Callum, surprised:** Oh? Which ones?

****Ben, smirking**:** Well, it’s either Mighway or the Highway.

**Callum, stony faced:** I hate you

**Ben, smug af:** No you don’t.

**Callum, soft:** you’re right, I love ya.

**Ben:** I love you too Callum.

* * *

**Callum:** *staring at Ben* :D

**Ben:** *staring at Callum* :D

**Jay:** Are the two to you going to do anything besides stare at each other? Your food is getting cold. Why do you even invite me to lunch if you’re going to just do this. I swear is this some kind of gay thing? Hello?! Fine, I’m just going to leave.

**Callum like 2 minutes later:** You say something Jay? *notices he’s gone finally* Jay?

**Ben:** Its okay, just means more alone time.

**Callum:** :D

**Ben:** :D


	6. Best Man

After Ballum have gotten engaged, they have lunch planned with Jay.

“So Jay, I had something proper important to ask you.” Callum sounds nervous, pushing food around on his plate.

Ben quirks an eyebrow, wondering what’s going on.

Jay stops eating, wiping his mouth and swallowing before focusing on Callum. “Yeah?”

“Well, we’ve gotten pretty close these last months. Good friends Yeah?”

“Yes…” Jay answers, voice ticking up in question.

“Its just. I thought I might ask if you wanted to be my Best Man at the wedding.”

The words have barely left Callums lips, and Jays not even really processed what Callum just asked when Ben snorts.

“What? Callum you can’t ask Jay to be your best man!”

Callum scrunches up his face. “ Why not?”

Ben gives him a flat look before waving a hand at Jay. “Because Jay is clearly going to be my Best Man. I was going to ask him today actually.”

“Well then it’s too bad I asked him first,” Callum replies, and there’s a hint of a challenge in his voice, lips turning up into a smirk.

A shocked look passes over Ben’s face as he recoil for a moment before getting up in Callums face.

“Oh, you did not just try to go there Cal.”

“I did.”

They start bickering back and forth and Jay is left sitting between them, as usual, hating his life.

“No one even thought to wait for my response? If I even said yes to either of you?” Jay tries to interject, but Callum and Ben are on a full row now and he can’t get a word in. Finally he just leaves.

A few days later he sees them walking in the square and wonders if he should even ask.

“So, you decide whose best man I am gonna be? Who won the fight?”

Ben grins like the cat that got the canary and so does Callum, although he has the decency to at least blush.

“Me of course. I always turn out on top,” Ben says proudly.

“Only on days I don’t feel like doing the work,” Callum deadpans.

“If ya love what you do, you never work a day in your life”

“I do love what I do to you every day of our lives…”

Jay just shakes his head and walks away as Ben and Callum start making very blatant sexual innuendos in some kind of his at oneupsmanship.


	7. Murder Husbands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen it's actually self-defense/saving his kid but like I can't pass that title up.

When Callum found them he only heard the last few minutes. He was waiting for the right moment, and maybe if he hadn’t hesitated it wouldn’t have happened.

But it did.

And now Ben was laying on the floor, bloodied and bruised, which he should be used to now after practically watching Ben bleed out in his arms.

But he’ll never get used to it.

Also there’s another body right besides Ben.

Callum has seen dead bodies, and he’s not a fool he knows what Ben and his family are capable of. He’s just glad at least this time it wasn’t on Ben, not entirely, not like that.

He locks the doors and moves to the back and finds Lola and Lexi tied up. Once they’re free he carries Ben to them, telling them to go and not to say a word.

They’re both too scared to say or do anything, following along with Callums instructions and taking Ben home.

When he’s alone Callum gets to work.

Yesterday they got in an old man, Mr. Seymour. He was from the outskirts of town, no family, no friends that lived near here. To be truthful Callum had never heard of him, and he felt bad that it looked like there was no one even set to attend the paltry funeral his will had covered.

Sadly, he was perfect.

“I’m so sorry Mr. Seymour. Maybe at least this way you won’t feel so alone?” It’s a ridiculous rationalization, but one that Callum has to make. There’s only one thing on his mind now.

Protect Ben. Protect the family. Protect His family.

And so when they lower the casket down into the cold, dark earth, if it’s a little heavier than usual for a feeble old man no one asks any questions.

“I really am sorry. Forgive me…” Callum isn’t sure who he’s asking for forgiveness as he takes one last lingering look at the tiny, unadorned plot before leaving.

When he arrives back at the Mitchell’s place he finds Phil first.

“What’s going on, Ben’s been knocked out and the girls wouldn’t tell me a thing about what happened. We’ve been ringing ya all night!” Phil looks angry, vein swollen in his neck, but the sweat there and on his brow belies his worry. Ben gettiing hurt makes him jittery now, and his granddaughter having been kidnapped only exacerbated it.

“Its sorted.” It’s the only words Callum can muster right now as he heads up to see Ben.

When he walks in a somber smile spreads on his face. Lola bandaged Ben up, he’s sleeping, looking battered and vulnerable in a way that tugs at Callum’s heart in more than one direction.

“Hey Ben, you alright?” He says, slowly kneeling beside the bed. His hand rests on Ben’s shoulder, gently shaking him to stir.

By now Phil and Lola have come back up, standing in the doorway.

It takes a moment but Ben drags himself back to consciousness at a glacial pace. Then all at once it seems to hit him as his eyes lock on Callum and go wide.

“Lexi! Lola! I gotta-”

“Calm down Ben. It’s sorted.” Callum’s voice is unnaturally calm, clinical like when he’s ordering embalming supplies.

Ben’s still frantic, ripping onto Callum’s arm tight, wincing when he tries to move and only feels more pain.

“No I…” It’s then Ben notices Lola in the doorway. She’s frazzled, but seemingly okay. “Lexi?”

“She’s alright. Callum got us out of there. Told us to take you with us. He stayed behind.” Lola looks at Callum with a barely there smile, grateful.

“Stayed behind?” Phil and Ben echo.

Callum turns back to Phil, then refocused on Ben.

“Its sorted.”

“WHAT does that mean Callum i… there was the gun, and I know it went off and h-”

Callum cuts him off with a hand over his mouth. A short shake of his head. “I went and found you. They beat you up and ran off, leaving Lola and Lexi. That’s all that happened.”

“Callum that isn’t what happened.”

“You heard him, he sorted it.” Phil’s voice has regained it’s usual bluster. “You picked a good one Ben.” With a hint of a smile he turns, ushering Lola back downstairs.

Ben stares at Callum, confusion, fear, shock all written plain as day. For someone so secretive Ben’s face is one of the most expressive Callum’s ever seen.

“How… What did you do Cal?”

Callum checks to make sure everyone’s gone before he leans in closer, resting their foreheads together.

“Lets just say today’s funeral had an extra guest. Don’t worry, I was careful. I am a Mitchell now after all, have to be able to take care of myself, of us.” Callum looks down to the plain gold band that had only been there a few months and smiles. “You know there ain’t anything wouldnt do for you.”

Ben looks heartbroken as he stares at his husband. “Cal… Callum, I never wanted this for you.”

“It comes with the territory. I accepted who you are, what your family gets into. I love you enough to deal with it. ‘Sides, I was a soldier, I reckon this isn’t the worst thing I’ve ever seen.”

“But it might be the worst thing you’ve ever done Callum.” Ben’s voice is plaintive and raw.

“If it means protecting you, protecting Lexi and Lola and the whole family. It’s not a bad thing at all.” And with that Callum kisses his husband, both of them tearing up for a multitude of reasons before finally, thankfully, resting together.

  



	8. Bottom!Callum Rights!

Anonymous:  
Your sex headcanons for Ballum are fantastic! I’ve noticed due to their height difference that Ben is often written as the bottom. Do you have any headcanons for Callum being the receptive partner? Please and thank you!

Just for you Anon here’s some Bottom!Callum (or even just Vers!Ballum tbh) headcanons!

  * So normally I do think it’s more likely Ben is either the bottom, or at least would start out that way, but let’s go a different direction here and say Callum is full on “I want to bottom” from the get go.
  * Callum has thought about it for a while, heck, he even almost, ALMOST, mentioned getting a strapon to Whitney but like, he was obviously too mortified and really giving in to that desire would have been too close to admitting his truth so he kept his mouth shut.
  * He definitely has fingered himself before, but stopped after that initial “exploring your body” stage because of the deep shame and internalized homophobia he had.
  * Now that he’s out he has started again and wow, how his own hands have grown, just perfect to hit all the right spots.
  * Of course more often than not he’s imagining it’s someone else, or rather someone else’s something else doing that pleasure work.
  * When he and Ben finally get together and have legit sex Ben’s all ready for being the Bottom because he’s been with formerly “straight” guys before and he knows the drill.
  * Cue his surprise when he feels Callum’s hand reaching not between Ben’s legs, but back beneath his own balls.
  * “I want you Ben” Callum would breath in this breathy little moan and yep, if Ben hadn’t been hard before (he was) then he was hard as diamonds now (he is)
  * Ben sits there, kind of entranced watching Callum open himself on his fingers and he’s like “you sure you haven’t done this before Cal?”
  * Callum just laughs, biting his lip as he stares up at Ben. “Can’t a guy know what he likes? ‘Sides, had a while since I came out to get acquainted with my body again so…”
  * Ben doesn’t need to be told twice.
  * That first slide in takes Callum’s breath away and Ben has to grab the base of his dick not to cum already because Callum is TIGHT.
  * “Your fingers are so huge how are you still a bloody vise?”
  * “I’m a virgin Ben…”
  * “I’m not complaining, just, don’t wanna hurt ya.”
  * “I’m good Ben. Feels good. Feels right.”
  * The sex is mindblowing, obviously, Ben knows exactly what he’s doing and Callum, while inexperienced, is still a great lay.
  * Round Two, approximately 20 minutes later, begins with Callum giving Ben a very messy blowjob.
  * Bless him he tries, but he isn’t that good, yet.
  * Ben coachs him a bit, but Callum gags which yeah some people find that hot, including Ben, but he’s kind of scared of hurting Callum so he makes him pull off.
  * Callum decides he wants to try riding Ben this time and its great, except for the fact Callum is kind of massive compared to Ben, evne if hes skinny, so Ben is constantly like “stop crushing me!”
  * Its all in good fun though and Callum eventually finds a rhythm and weight distribution that works (most of it on his knees, the rest from his hands on Ben’s chest.)
  * When they finally get around to rimming, which (as I said before), I think Callum would be a bit put off by at first, Callum absolutely loves it. 
  * Like, Ben once eats him out for a almost an hour, only stopping because his jaw got way too sore.
  * It was hard to stop though, since Ben has a #Thing for Callum playing with his hair, and rimming Callum puts him at the perfect spot for Callum to toy with his hair, grip it, pull it, card it, everything he wants the entire time.
  * Callum has beard burn between his cheeks and he really doesn’t care.
  * Next time Callum sits on Ben’s face and sucks him off while he’s getting rimmed which ends with Ben blowing in Callum’s mouth unexpectedly because he’s gotten better at oral now.
  * “You better be able to go again Ben, you ain’t got me open for nothing.”
  * “So greedy!” But Ben would just slap Callum lightly on the ass and make out with him until he was ready for another go.
  * Ben pointedly doesn’t make any jokes about Callum being the bottom because like, he’s not sure if Callum is only okay with himself and confident in the bedroom and making jokas about himself is fine, but about Callum is a grey area.
  * Then Callum casually mentions that Ben’s his jetpack and Ben actually can’t stop laughing for five minutes.
  * Down the line when Callum has gotten more comfortable they are at a gay store and see some shirts that say like “He’s the Top ->” and “<- He’s the Bottom” and Ben jokingly suggests getting them for the next pride.
  * “They won’t work Ben.”
  * “Why not?”
  * “Because the Top arrow would be pointing over your head, It’d need to be like, pointing down and to the right.”
  * Callum doesn’t get dick for that entire day for that joke.
  * They end up making their own shirts for pride.
  * “I’m gonna climb that like a tree” for Ben and “Tree (with a lot of Trunk)” for Callum.


	9. Beneath the Table

anonymous asked:

your headcanons are so good! if you are taking requests could you do one about underneath the table touching cos it’s something I love ?? Like callum getting all flustered in the vic or whatever and ben just sat there was a smug grin on his face. Thank you x

Not sure if this was a fic/drabble request or just for headcanons on the topic so I’m going with headcanons. If you wanted fic hit me up again! <3

Anon I am so happy you sent this because it’s something I hadn’t really thought of yet but I LOVE the idea of. Like, it just reminds me of the Brunol scene where Bruno was rubbing Pol with his foot under the table and I’m definitely not into feet (XD) but there was something so hot about that… Anyway

  * So obviously they’re at the Vic eating dinner. For our sakes we’re gonna say its just them (for now)
  * They’re having a nice dinner, a few drinks in them both, not enough to be drunk but a happy little buzz going.
  * Callum is all smiles, he’s holding Ben’s hand, huge mitts nearly enveloping Ben’s as he strokes over his palm with his thumb.
  * And there’s just something about that which gives Ben an idea.
  * He’s talking to Callum, normal chitchat about nothing, as he slowly slips his trainers off beneath the table.
  * He starts with just a bit of footsie, warming Callum to the idea that something is going on under the table.
  * Callum just laughs, a bit “???” at first before he’s like oh Ben’s just being playful.
  * Cut to a few minutes later as Ben’s slowly stroking his foot up and down Callum’s calves.
  * Never has Callum thought about his calves being any kind fo sensitive, but there’s defienitely some tension growing wondering if Ben is going to go higher.
  * When he does, that sock clothed foot rubbing over Callum’s thigh the taller man has to couch, readjusting himself.
  * Of course that was the wrong move as it left his thighs wide open now, which means Ben knows exactly what he plans on doing next.
  * That’s how Callum has to cover his mouth as he feels Ben start pressing his foot over his crotch.
  * repeatedly.
  * “Ben… What are you doing?”
  * Ben’s just smirking, “I’m not doing anything Callum?”
  * Callum tries to make a rebuttal but Ben’s foot is RIGHT there and he has to cough again to stop himself from moaning.
  * “Ben your foot is-”
  * “My foot is where Cal?”
  * “You know where!”
  * “Here?” And Ben presses down more, rubbing up against him proper now.
  * Callum can only nod as he has to reach up and bite the webbing of his hand between forefinger and thumb.
  * “Why, you want me to stop? Cuz it doesn’t Feel like you want me to stop Callum.”
  * Callum is lost for words because Ben is legit just stroking over the length of his now painfully hard cock through his pants.
  * “How are you legs even long enough… To do this,” Callum breaths, voice husky and low.
  * Normally Ben would have stopped at that joke, but instead he decides to just keep going instead.
  * “They’re long enough.”
  * And then he manages to work out where Callum’s head is and starts massaging it.
  * Really he’s just determined to leave a wet spot in Callum’s slacks, not that you’d be able to really see it much anyway.
  * There’s a thunk as Callum drops his head to the table, trying to hide the faces he’s making as Ben jerks him off with his foot.
  * Mick wanders over and asks if he’s alright.
  * “Yeah, just had a bit too much to drink. I’ll get him home soon.”
  * Callum can’t say anything, just very slightly nods his head as he’s biting his tongue so hard to keep himself from moaning because he can feel he’s close.
  * Really the fact that his mortification isn’t killing his boner is kind of annoying Callum because he doesn’t want to cum in the middle of the Vic.
  * But Ben is relentless, stroking and stroking and massaging him. 
  * Up and down, up and down the entire length of Callum’s cock where it lays trapped against his thigh in his slacks.
  * Ben has both his hands, massaging them too, as Callum had been doing more innocuously earlier.
  * Callum titls his head up just once from the table, whispering “PLease…”
  * But really Ben doesn’t actually know if he’s asking Ben to stop or to just finish it at this point since he’s so far gone.
  * Ben is grinning as he hears Callum’s breath hitching and he moves his leg just a few more times and…
  * He can hear Callum nearly keening as he tries to stay as quiet as possible, but the way his body shudders during orgasm is evident.
  * He also feels the man’s cock pulsing beneath his toes which makes him laugh.
  * Ben strokes just a little bit more, teasing his rigid and oversensitive boyfriend until Callum is nearly whimpering.
  * Finally he gives him a reprieve then, pulling his foot away and slipping his feet back in his trainers.
  * Leaning in to kiss Callum’s head he whispers against his ear “I was just going to rile you up for some fun back home, but you had to make that short joke, yeah?”
  * He laughs and pulls back, finishing off his drink before turning back to Callum who is slowly, very slowly, starting to return to his normal breathing and sit back up.
  * Callum is flushed, sweaty, he looks at once absolutely wrecked, ashamed, and post orgasmic.
  * “Never… Again. I promise I won’t joke about it.”
  * Callum definitely does, and Ben makes him pay everytime, finding more and more interesting ways to exact his little bits of revenge on his boyfriend, and Callum hating that he loves every minute of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Masahiro Sakurai voice* "Foot fetishists never ask me for anything ever again"
> 
> jkjk, I don't think that's what this was meant to be, but I'm sure those people will get a kick (heh) out of this too. XD


	10. Glory Glory, Hole-a-lujah

Gratuitous Glory Hole AU that absolutely no one asked for (but maybe were too shy to know they wanted???)

  * Callum has a problem, a big problem. You see he’s rather well endowed, almost comically so. This, combined with the fact that when he tries to jerk off by himself he inevitably gets _**Gay**_ thoughts, means he pretty much only can orgasm with a woman.
  * Callum has never had any luck with women whether that’s just his painful shyness, the fact he’s, well, gay and can’t admit it to himself, or because of his endowment doesn’t matter.
  * He finally thought things were going somewhere when he had a somewhat steady girlfriend, but upon seeing his cock for the first time she stated there was no way he was using that weapon on her.
  * At least when he had his face between her legs he could jerk off for a bit without having to fight off gay thoughts.
  * Although he never could finish himself, or even her sadly.
  * When she breaks it off, despite Callum pleading he’d try to get better at cunnilingus to have some way to satisfy her (even if he was still completely sexually unfulfilled in their relationship), he’s not shocked.
  * After the breakup Callum again is left with no outlet for his sex drive, and attempts to masturbate are met with his same old problem he can’t face.
  * That is until one day he overhears a few blokes talking about a “glory hole” in one of the gay bars right outside of town.
  * He doesn’t really know why he listens in, but once he hears about a place he can go to get someone to suck him off, that he doesn't have to see them and they can’t see him, the desperate desire to finally have an orgasm beats out his fear of being gay or gay thoughts.
  * Callum promises himself its just once, just to get some relief and then he can go a few more years again with nothing and he’ll be fine like he always has.
  * Enter Ben, local cocksucker extraordinaire.
  * He treats it like an art, and his days at the local gloryhole are an activity he does as much to give the gift of his golden tongue to others as it is to keep his skills sharp.
  * Also he loves the power dynamic of being the one on his knees, yet holding all that a man is inside his mouth, having the power to do with it and use it however he likes.
  * When Callum arrives, dressed in the most unassuming clothes he has and a large hoodie to hide himself as best he can, he beelines for the bathroom, thankful its empty.
  * Of course then he worries that maybe no one is there and all the working himself up with the courage to do this is going to be for nothing.
  * Then Ben arrives, taking his place in the opposite stall and settling in to please his next patron.
  * With absolutely no experience in the matter Callum hesitates, unsure how to proceed.
  * The minutes stretch on and finally a light cough can be heard from the other side as Ben gets impatient.
  * “Sorry!” Callum calls, then chastises himself for talking, he’s pretty sure that’s a nono.
  * He fumbles around with a condom and trying to get his pants undone, dropping the little foil packet and cursing.
  * Ben notices it and rolls his eyes, tapping at the glory hole. 
  * “Don’t need that, promise I’m clean.”
  * Callum doesn’t say anything at first as he tries to retrieve the condom only to realize its, well, its been on the floor and the floor is decidedly disgusting if he’s honest with himself.
  * He stops before wondering what kind of guy would willingly kneel on this to suck cock.
  * Ben of course brings a towel with him to kneel on because he’s smart.
  * deciding he has to just trust the guy really is clean, because he’s so desperate now he stops worrying about what’s, you know, actually safe and intelligent to do, he unzips his pants and fishes his cock out.
  * It takes only moments to get hard, his balls at a near constant ache he’s learned to just ignore,
  * The moment he slides his cock through the other end he hears a gasp then “bloody hell!”
  * “I, Is there something wrong?”
  * Ben snorts, shaking his head as he stares at the most glorious dick he’s ever seen in person.
  * “Nah mate, just your prick is bloody ginormous”
  * Callum feels ashamed again, feeling the sting of the other times he’s had sex and begins to pulls his cock back.
  * “I’m sorry, I know its too big I just thought-”
  * Ben grabs his cock, stopping him from pulling away.
  * “Did I say It was too big?”
  * “I, no?”
  * “No, I didn’t. I just said it was big. Its gorgeous.”
  * Normally Ben wouldn’t compliment a guy’s cock like that, this is after all a power fantasy of HIS, but the guy seems nervous, its clearly his first time, and anyone with that big of a cock whose this nervous is either a virgin or has had some bad experiences so he cuts him some slack.
  * Callum feels his cheeks flush, and not just because a man is currently holding his cock in a nice grip.
  * “ok...” Callum isn’t sure what to do now, fingers tapping on the wall, hips flush against it.
  * Ben takes a moment to marvel at the beautiful specimen before him before giving it a few nice long strokes.
  * He chuckles to himself when he hears an almost pitiful groan from the other stall.
  * “Alright?” Ben says, because yeah normally he doesn’t talk during his little sessions, that's kind of the point of the glory hole, but this big cocked bastard is so responsive.
  * “I’m, good...” Callum ekes out, pressing his head against the wall and trying to pretend that he wants to pretend its a girl on the other side.
  * Even he’s not that deep in denial though, and the other guy talking isn’t helping.
  * Moving closer, Ben flicks out his tongue, expertly sliding it beneath the foreskin and swirling it around that pretty head.
  * There’s an awful, wrecked sob that comes from the other stall the moment he does it and Ben can only smile. It’s been a loooooong time since he’s had someone so easy like this.
  * Before Ben’s tongue even leaves first contact with that outstanding dick it’s already weeping precum.
  * He works the head meticulously, getting it wet and well polished, foreskin fully retracted for maximum coverage.
  * His hand is as close to the base of the cock as he can get, holding him steady. 
  * That’s a good thing too because back on the other side Callum is feeling like he might actually die.
  * After years and years of denying himself any kind of pleasure, even moreso denying that he wanted a guy, having another man sucking his cock is about to drive him up the stall wall.
  * He has to bite his lip to keep from screaming when he feels the man take him deeper into his mouth, so fucking warm and wet and overpowering.
  * Callum’s knees nearly give way as he feels the head of his cock sliding back into the other man’s throat, the tightness of the throat swallowing around him and his balls just ache with need.
  * Ben’s having so much fun, he’s eating u the noises the other man is making.
  * IN fact, in a rare case for him, he’s actually starting to get hard.
  * Usually he does this more for fun than the total sexual thrill, and he can count on both hands how many times he’s actually wanted to jerk off while sucking cock at the glory hole, but today he feels himself stiffen in his pants.
  * He’s got one hand palming himself as the other strokes what he can’t swallow down.
  * Ben doesn’t have a gag reflex, something he’s incredibly thankful for especially with this monster of a cock in his mouth, but even he can’t take all of that down his throat.
  * If his hole twitches at the idea of taking all of it he tries to ignore it.
  * Callum feels like every nerve in his body is on fire, and also like his entire consciousness is focusing to a point below his belt.
  * He’s nearly sobbing with pleasure, nothing has ever felt this good or this right.
  * It terrifies him, but he can’t stop now.
  * His balls are so heavy, full of months, seemingly years really of back up.
  * Ben starts going in more now, pulling back to work the head as he strokes with both hands now, massaging the entire shaft as best he can as his lips and tongue caress the man’s head once more.
  * Callums cheeks start to feel hot, salty tears running down them unbidden as he tries to handle the intense physical stimulation along with the shattering of his mental barriers that is also going on.
  * The exhilirating feel of having his cock sucked by another man is rapidly destroying any claims to heterosexuality he had left and he doesn’t know how he’s ever going to go back, to be without pleasure now that he truly knows what it can feel like.
  * That it can be good, that it doesn’t feel liek shame, it feels like freedom.
  * With that he starts bucking, trying to get deeper.
  * Ben notices the man trying for more and leans back a little, adroitly measuring the short thrusts the man is going for with his own bobbing. 
  * By now he’s too horny and has to unzip his own fly and take himself in hand, stroking his cock in time with his other hand on his partner.
  * “I... I’m gonna cum, I’m, I’m gonna...” Callum moans, voice broken and raw.
  * It’s been so long he can’t even remember what an orgasm feels like, and he’s not sure if he’ll remember this one since he thinks he might genuinely pass out.
  * His fingers stretch up, curling over the edge of the stall thanks to his height as his balls clench hard.
  * Ben is stroking both of them with either hand furiosuly, bobbing on the head like there’s no tomorrow.
  * Callum screams as his orgasm hits him, crashing in wave after wave of unending pleasure.
  * his hips thrust weakly against the wall as he’s milked for all he’s worth.
  * Ben cums over his own hand as he hears the other man shout..
  * His own orgasm takes him by surprise with its forcefulness, but it’s nothing compared to how his mouth begins to fill with seed..
  * Normally he’s a swallower, but he can’t swallow fast enough and the man’s huge cock keeps pumping more into his mouth as it begins to start seeping out the corners of his lips.
  * Ben pulls back for a breath and a few spurts shoot over his entire face and hair and he laughs.
  * Normally he’d hate that, especially when he wasn’t prepared for a facial, but this fucking idiot got him so horny with that massive prick that he can’t be upset.
  * He holds on for dear life as the man’s cock just keeps streaming like a fucking firehose.
  * “God, fuck. Oh my god! Fuck, please!” Callum keeps shouting, nearly banging his head against the stall. It’s so much, its too much.
  * By the time his orgams finally stops and his toes uncurl he feels like he’s been hit by a train.
  * His muscles are sore from where they’ve all nearly locked from the intense strain and spasming.
  * For his part Ben is astounded at the amount of cum that’s just... Covering his face and shirt now.
  * If he didn’t know better he’d think that was this guy’s first orgasm ever.
  * He hears a soft “Thank you. Thank you...” come from behind the wall and he smiles, proud of himself.
  * He gives the cock a few more strokes, licking the remnants of it’s release off the head and cleaning him up with his tongue before the man pulls back, oversensitive.
  * After a few moments to catch his breath and tuck himself back away, Ben pulls off his shirt and wipes his face. 
  * He’s glad he’s brought his jacket, zipping it up to hide the mess of his shirt once he puts it back on
  * He heads home, happy to have serviced someone that was clearly so in need of his particular skills.
  * If hehappens to finger himself open to the thought of that monster dick for the next week, well, again, no one but him needs to know that.
  * For his part Callum is exhausted, boneless and speechless sitting on the perpetually out of order toilet.
  * when he finally gets enough energy to get up, put himself away and make it home he’s so exhausted he falls right asleep.
  * It’s the best sleep hes had in years, no awkward hard ons, no scary sex dreams he doesn’t want to deal with, just perfect, blissful sleep.
  * Everyone notices the difference in him, less jittery, less irritable, more happy all around.
  * And if he starts allowing himself a few moments in the shower to think those dirty gay thoughts that always haunt him no one needs to know.
  * Besides, it’s just about one man’s hands and mouth, thats acceptable, that’s manageable. He’ll never even see or interact with the person again and now he can go a few more years alone.


	11. Post Date Redux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different take on how things could have turned out after the date

Just imagine a completely plastered Ben turning up on Callums doorstep at like, 3am.

Callum only knows he’s there because he hears a bottle breaking and then loud sobbing.

When he goes down to investigate he finds Ben and almost, almost doesn’t go out. But his heart has the better of him and he opens the door, finding Ben sitting with a broken bottle, bleeding hand and blubbering like a baby.

He drags Ben inside, glad Stuart and rainie don’t seem to have hears anything before sitting Ben on the couch.

“You’re a mess Ben,” Callum says, voice tight. His eyes are red rimmed from crying over the nights events, but he at least is thankful he doesn’t look or feel as bad as Ben looks.

Grabbing a rag and some other things he goes over and checks Ben’s hand, trying to corral him like hearding a giant drunken kitten.

The entire time Ben just keeps babbling, saying “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Callum I’m sorry.”

“Right good that does me now Ben…”

Ben slumps against Callum, the taller man freezing a bit.

“I’m sorry. It’s jus’ p-Paul…”

That makes Callum turn to look Ben in the face for the first time since he carried his butt inside.

“Paul?”

“Yeah he said… He said if I was with you you’d end up like Paul.”

“Who said That?”

“Stuart. And Jay, and ian, they kept going on bought how I’m no good for you, that I’d just hurt you and i… I love you so much I don’t wanna hurt you anymore. So I thought, I’ll jus, I’ll just hurt him now. One time to make him see I’m no good for him and then he can go off and be happy and safe, find someone worthy of him.”

Ben just rushes it all out, stumbling and slurred, word vomit followed quickly by actual vomit that only just barely misses Callums feet.

“Sorry…”

“I… It’s ok Ben…” Callum says, because he isn’t sure if this is just Ben drunk, of if this all happened and Ben was sabotaging himself tonight. And he’s not even going to touch the whole “I love you so much” part of Ben’s confession.

He’s going to have some words with Stuart and Jay tomorrow and get to the bottom of this.


	12. Wedding + Married Sex Headcanons

Anonymous:  
Hey, love your ballum sex headcannons, so how about Ben & Callum’s sex life when they’re married. Could there be plenty of bottom ben please

Sorry this is a bit late, Ballum has been killing me and I got caught up. <3

  * Obviously we have to start with their wedding night, or technically, the bathroom of the reception hall where Ben drags Callum in, undoing his belt with shaking hands.
  * “I’ve literally been waiting to blow you since the moment you said those sappy vows you emotional twit”
  * Callum just smirks, because he totally knows how much praise and affection get Ben going by now and he kind of figured his poor fiance, husband he mentally corrects, would be hard in his tux listening to him wax poetic about his love for Ben.
  * There’ some frantic kissing as Ben gets Callum’s cock free before he’s sinking to his knees to blow his husband for the first time.
  * “Didn’t think our first time as a married couple… Fuck, will be, will be in a bathroom.”
  * Ben just looks up from beneath his lashes, smirking around Cal’s cock before popping off.
  * “I did.”
  * “Course you would,” Callum says, rolling his eyes and carding Ben’s hair, tugging on it to press him back down on his cock a bit forcefully the way he know gets Ben going.
  * There’s something that really makes Callum’s knees weak about feeling the slight coldness of Ben’s new wedding ring sliding against the skin of his cock.
  * Ben knows all his sweet spots and since Callum had went the traditional route and made sure they didn’t have sex the night before, which tbh is probably the longest they’ve been without sex since they got together, he cums fairly quickly, biting his fist to keep quiet.
  * “Your turn,” Callum says after he’s started to regain his faculties but Ben pushes him off.
  * “I can wait hubby, plan on riding you into the sunset tonight so don’t drink too much yeah. Don’t want whiskey dick on our wedding night.”
  * Calum just laughs, kissing Ben, tasting himself on his husbands lips before he hears someone coming in the bathroom.
  * “Ben, Callum, you lot in here?” Jay calls.
  * Callum presses his finger to Ben’s lips to quiet him but Ben just licks it which makes Cal giggle.
  * “I hear you…”
  * Ben and Callum both erupt in titters, opening the door to reveal Callum, suit looking bedraggled and Ben with his hair a mess and lips red and swollen.
  * “Really? You couldn’t wait until after the reception?”
  * “You heard that speech he gave. Lucky I didn’t blow him right there in front of everyone.”
  * Callum blushes a bit, but Ben just grins wide and takes his husband’s hand to lead them back out.
  * Ben wasn’t kidding when he said he was going to ride Callum into the sunset that night considering they fucked at least 4 times over the course of the night, including multiple positions.
  * Ben tells Callum to carry him everywhere the next day because his ass is too sore from being plowed so hard and so many times.
  * Callum actually does bridal carry him around the house because he loves him and its funny watching Ben be soft and playful.
  * They don’t put on clothes for the entire first day of the honeymoon, only finally doing so once they have to get ready to leave for the actual vacation part.
  * Ben still ends up getting railed in the shower one last time before they head out.
  * And then again on the plane so they can join the Mile High Club despite Callum fearing they’ll be kicked out.
  * He’s never been able to resist his husband though, especially when Ben leans in and whispers “I wore a plug so we can just get in, do a quickie and be right out.”
  * It’s not a quickie, but they somehow still manage not to get caught.
  * Their vacation is amazing, and they actually manage to pry themselves away form each other long enought o actually go out and do some fun things, but Ben definitely makes sure he gets to ride Callum on the beach at least once, although Cal makes him wait until night time so they don’t get caught.
  * After that the sex is about the same as it always was, amazing, but with just that extra added intensity of being together, knowing they chose one another despite all the obstacles in the way.
  * Their sex life is varied, with wild animalistic need sometimes, and sleepy morning blowjobs or lazing on the coach watching telly handjobs in the afternoon.
  * Most of their domestics end in amazing make up sex, Ben pressed against a wall or bent over the kitchen counter holding on for dear life as they both work out their frustration in the best way they know how.
  * Seriously neither of them can deal with their feelings for shit so it usually manifests in hot sex instead followed, finally, by calm, quiet conversations they absolutely needed to have.
  * It’s one of these sessions where Callum is holding Ben down by his wrists as he plows into him that an idea pops into Ben’s head that just starts as a little seed before growing and growing.
  * He’s never embarrassed to ask Callum for anything, and he’s glad that Callum has gotten much more comfortable with himself, with their sex life and being open about what he wants too.
  * Still Ben wonders how exactly to bring this new interest he has up.
  * In typical Ben fashion he chooses to bring it up at the worst possible time during dinner.
  * When Ben asks “So Cal, I was thinking, would ya like to tie me up during sex one night?” Callum nearly chokes on his pasta.
  * Once Callum finally stops coughing he turns back to Ben, looking around at the rest of the people in the restaurant.
  * “Is this really the place?”
  * Ben just shrugs. “What time better than now.”
  * “I don’t know, maybe in the privacy of our own home?”
  * “So you can rail me in the Vic bathroom but we can’t discuss you tying me up in bed at a restaurant. Seems like a weird double standard Babe.”
  * Callum turns a shade of red before steeling himself.
  * “Alright, well… Is this something you are wanting to do then?”
  * “Yeah, last time we had that argument you kind of had my wrists pinned down and…” Ben actually gets a bit shy for a moment, licking his lips in that way he does when he’s really horny.
  * “I was a bit more into it than I thought and it got me thinking.”
  * Callum just sits there thinking for a moment.
  * “Alright. We can try it.”
  * Ben’s smile grows wider. He reaches out to grab his hand, rubbing at his husbands wedding band as he smiles at him.
  * It’s not the first time they’ve been to a sex shop, but Callum is still shy and awkward there, but they manage to find some nice rope and Callum, nerd that he is, even buys a book on ropes because he wants to amke sure he does it all right.
  * They start out simple, but when Ben has his wrists bound in that soft rope above his head, tied to the bed as Callum eats him out thenhikes his legs onto those tall shoulders to fuck him senseless, he knows he’s made the best decision in husbands he could have ever asked for.


	13. Callum "Cocksucker" Highway pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum's first and second ever blowjobs.

****

[lauraf94](https://lauraf94.tumblr.com/) asked:

Hey pls can you do a canon for the first time Callum gives Ben a BJ!!!

[ ](https://lauraf94.tumblr.com/)

Ok, technically I think this already happened during the park hookup so I’ll kind of split the difference..

  * That first night at the park Callum is wild.
  * His hands are everywhere, his mouth stays latched to Ben’s unless the other man pulls away.
  * He can’t get enough of him, intoxicated, lost in the moment of giving in.
  * There’s a hunger there, deep and yearning that he didn’t realize was this strong because of how long he’d denied himself but the moment he gave in just a little it came crashing down.
  * That’s why he was already undoing Ben’s belt buckle, not because he had a plan, but because he just needed every part of Ben right now.
  * There’s a thunk against his back and he realizes that he’s been pushed up against a tree.
  * H’s got his hand wrapped around Ben in his pants and Ben’s been storking him over his own, but suddenly Ben pulls away.
  * Callum whines but then Ben is dropping to his knees with a glint in his eye and Callum almost loses it right then.
  * Ben sucks the life out of him through his cock and its the closest thing to a religious experience Callum’s ever had.
  * His fingers are still locked in Ben’s hair when he finally starts to come down from orgasm, panting and sweating.
  * But now it’s his turn, and he doesn’t know how to do this, not really, but the moment he regains his composure he’s turning them around, pushing Ben into the tree instead.
  * “You don’t have to.” Ben says, soft, a little unassuredly.
  * “I want to.” It’s all Callum can say before he’s leaning in, tasting Ben on his tongue.
  * Remember Callum was a virgin before Whitney and he’s never been with a dude so he’s got hardly any experience.
  * But he did just have cocksucker extraordinaire Ben go down on him, so he tries to replicate what he remembered happening to him.
  * The taste is new, salty, sweaty, but somehow still making his mouth water at just the idea of what he’s doing.
  * He can’t think too much or he might chicken out so he just goes with it, sucking and bobbing inarticulately in a pale imitation of Ben.
  * Objectively Ben knows this isn’t a good blowjob but… There’s something about it, Callum’s eagerness, the tension between them, that’s making him lose his mind over it anyway.
  * “Cal, fuck,” Ben moans, thrusting his hips up.
  * That catches him off guard and he gags, having to pull off to catch his breath.
  * “Sorry…” Ben breathes, forgetting for a moment who he was with, not just some random hook up, but Callum.
  * “S’okay,” Callum whispers, voice already sore and raw before he goes back down.
  * This time he takes his hands and presses Ben’s hips to the tree, pinioning him as his mouth works up and down Ben’s cock, taking as much as he can handle.
  * The little hint of control Callum exerts gets Ben going and he groans, fingers in Callum’s hair.
  * He wants to grab him, hold him down on his cock or guide him up and down but he can’t, so he just stays like that enjoying what Callum gives.
  * Callum remember how good it felt when Ben was teasing his head so he pulls back, trying to work the head of Ben’s cock now that his foreskin has retracted some.
  * He can taste his precum now and its so weird to know what that tastes like now, but he’s focusing on his task.
  * It’s sloppy and messy, but Ben begins to openly whimper and his fingers clutch harder at Callum’s hair so he knows he must be doing something right.
  * He can hear Ben’s breathing picking up and he starts going faster, just bobbing on Ben’s cock up and down, back and forth.
  * “Cal! Callum I’m gonna….”
  * Callum hears but he keeps going, he wants to do what Ben did for him, take him all the way there.
  * Of course Callum doesn’t know how to swallow as Ben cums so he kind of just holds all that cum in his mouth with an awkward face.
  * FInally Ben looks down, eyes soft and crinkling at the edges and laughs.
  * “You can spit it out.”
  * Callum does, thankful, but before he can do anything else Ben is dragging him bakc up for another heated kiss, and he can taste their combined releases on their tongues as they mingle.
  * Callum doesn’t want it to stop.

Callum’s first time sucking Ben’s cock after admitting he’s gay.

  * By now they’ve already had sex a few times.
  * Ben has blown Callum a lot, and they’ve done anal, frotting, handjobs.
  * But Callum hasn’t blown Ben again, not yet anyway.
  * It’s not like he’s avoiding it, it just hasn’t come up.
  * One day though he decides enough is enough.
  * They’re on the bed, watching a movie on Ben’s laptop as Callum starts kissing at his ear, his neck.
  * Ben chuckles, fingers caressing Callum’s face, but still watching the movie.
  * Callum puts a hand on Ben’s chest, rubbing for a moment before sliding down down down to cup his bulge.
  * “Callum…” It’s a little whispered moan from Ben and his eye are shutting and Callum knows what he wants today.
  * He’s working this one spot on Ben’s neck that makes the man mewl as he unzips him and fishes out his cock.
  * Callum raises his hand to his mouth and spits in his pam before going back, using it as a little lube to ease things as he strokes Ben to full hardness.
  * “That’s so… BLoody hot,” Ben moans. He kicks his laptop shut, movie forgotten now.
  * Callum is experienced with Ben’s dick now, he knows what Ben likes, for the most part, how it feels in his hand, the heft and weight of it, but he wants to know more.
  * He straddles Ben’s thighs, ripping open the buttons on Ben’s shirt before kissing over his chest.
  * Ben’s breath is coming in stutters as Callum finds a nipple and latches onto it, sucking and biting like Ben has done to him, all the while still slowly stroking his cock.
  * Ben normally considers himself a powerbottom, but he has to admit that when Callum takes control he kind of loses it. There’s something about that man who’s so soft and docile normally taking charge that riles Ben like nothing else.
  * “Fuck me… Fuck,” Ben pleads, fingers in Callum’s hair.
  * Callum just leans in and kisses Ben, effectively shushing him before working on the opposite nipple.
  * He loves hearing Ben moan, watching his body react beneath his fingers.
  * Ben’s poor cock is weeping already, every stroke making more precum gush from his slit.
  * Slowly Callum crawls backwards down the bed, hooking his fingers in Ben’s pants and pulling them down and off.
  * Ben thinks hes about to get fucked, which he’s so ready for, but then Callum grips the base of his shaft and starts licking at the head and he groans in pleasure.
  * Callum is still not sure how this works in practice, even if Ben’s done it a lot to him and he’s done it once to Ben.
  * He wants to be good though, to make Ben feel good, to learn how to pleasure him the way Ben does him.
  * Long, slow licks up and down the shaft, from root to tip, kisses, he tries everyhting he can think of.
  * He hum as he wraps his lips around Ben’s cock, taking him down as much as he can.
  * Cal tries to speed up, but after a few moments he gags again and has to pull off.
  * That’s when he sees Ben’s got his fingers curled in the bedsheets so hard it looks like he might rip them and he remembers how Ben had his fingers in his hair the entire time before.
  * This gives him and idea and he reaches for Ben’s hands, gently unlocking them before guiding them to his head.
  * “What?”
  * “Show me. Teach me,” Callum says, looking up at Ben with earnest enthusiasm.
  * Ben’s never been more turned on in his entire fucking life than watching Callum Highway stare up at him and ask to be taught how to suck cock.
  * Ben nods, one hand in Callum’s hair. He gently presses cAllum down, not too much pressure, just enough to guide him.
  * Callum takes Ben’s head in his mouth, licking and sucking..
  * Ben shivers and moans, fingers gripping tighter as he pulls Callum up, then presses back down again, showing him the rhythm he likes.
  * “If you can’t, can’t take it all you, fuck, you use your hand to work the rest,” Ben says, biting his lip as he takes Callum’s hand and puts it on his cock.
  * Once Callum is stroking him while his mouth works the rest Ben isn’t sure how much longer he can last.
  * “IN time you can t-take more, fuck, but for now this is good toooo~”
  * It’s hard to focus on instructing when Callum’s getting better by the minute which means Ben can’t think straight.
  * “You can work the balls too, lick, suck, fondle…”
  * Callum pulls off to do that, but returns his mouth to sucking on the tip while his hands work the shaft and Ben’s balls.
  * Ben actually can’t take much more.
  * He starts guiding Callum to bob up and down again, getting faster and faster, but still mindful of not gagging Callum.
  * Callum loves it, loves the way Ben is moaning wantonly, loves knowing that Ben is showing him what he likes, giving him the gift of that knowledge so he can use ti to make his boyfriend feel just as good.
  * And he plans on getting good enough that he can wreck Ben with just a few sucks like Ben can do to him.
  * He’s massaging Ben’s balls which he can feel getting tight and drawing up, twisting his wrist to jerk Ben off faster.
  * Ben keeps guiding his head and Callum uses hsi tongue to stimulate the underside of Ben’s cock as much as he can as his lips glide over the glans repeatedly.
  * “Cal!” is all Ben shouts before he’s cumming down CAllum’s throat.
  * This time Callum is more prepared, and while he can’t exactly swallow it all, some leaks out the sides of his mouth, eventually he does manage to swallow down the rest.
  * When he pulls away theres a string of saliva and cum connecting his lips to Ben’s cock and Ben has to take a mental picture of the literal hottest thing he’s ever seen.
  * Callum leans bakc down, sucking on the head, clenaing it off and giving him a few more strokes until he hears Ben hiss.
  * Ben’s breathing is ragged, he looks fucked out like they just had mindblowing sex, and he guesses they did.
  * “God help me once you can do that on your own, Ill be dead,” Ben says, resting against the headboard, out of breath.
  * Callum smirks, moving up to lay on hos boyfriend and kiss him stupid.
  * “I can, I can return the favor just, gimme a minute. Kinda sucked out my soul there like a fucking dementor.”
  * Callum laughs and kisses his idiot nerd boyfriend again.
  * “DOn’t have to. I don’t always return it, sometime it can just be one of us wanting to take care of the other, yeah?”
  * Ben’s eyes get a bit glossy at that, he’s used to giving and not receiving in return, but not used to getting and not returning.
  * With Callum though, it feels okay, like someone wants ot make him feel good and that’s all that matter.
  * “Alright.”
  * “Good, so, was I doing a good job?” Callum asks, nervous still.
  * “I said you drained me, best blowjob you’ve ever gave, and definitely top 5 all around. With some practice you’ll take every spot soon enough for fucks sake,” Ben laughs, and Callum does too, both of them trading lazy kisses as the afternoon wears on around them.


	14. Halfway?  Only because I can only fit half of you.  Yet...

[priceless-potter](https://priceless-potter.tumblr.com/):  
Hey, Love your BallumSex cannons. Can you do some more with Top Callum and Bottom Ben. Some where Ben can't believe how big Callum is. And them being really kinky about it Thank you :) 

Hmm I can see like size kink but idk how much other kink will come into this (but rest assured I have at least 2 other kinky Ballum asks in my inbox so it will be done. :D

(Headcanons under the assumption all the did was jerk each other off and very quick blowjob in the park because it makes it more interesting here.)

* * *

Objectively Ben knew Callum was big that night in the park. 

Like, the thing felt HEAVY in his hand.

But it was dark and heated and fast and dirty and the most he got out of it was trying to wrap his lips around it.

Of course Callum had come, not embarrassingly fast, but fast enough Ben didn’t nearly have enough time to really process what his dick felt like, tasted like, smelled like, and just how big it truly was.

When they’re finally together he gets his chance, they’re kissing on the couch, somehow lazy and heated.

“Callum your arm is digging into my hip.”

Ben looks at his boyfriend and he sees him blush, then feels two hands grab his ass.

“That’s not your arm is it...” Ben says, gulping as Callum shakes his head, clearly a bit shy still.

Ben drops his head to Callum’s chest and groans, sends out a thanks to whatever god deemed him worthy of a boyfriend that was both as nice as Callum was, and blessed with a humongous cock.

Ben’s a size queen, so sue him he knows what he likes.

He’s had guys that were big before, a nice 7 or 8 inches, once even a 9 inch bloke from India that made Ben act like a little bitch in heat over his prick.

But Callum, he doesn’t know if his brain is going to turn to mush as he stares at it through Callum’s slacks.

His hand comes over it and strokes him through the pants, making Callum moan almost as much as Ben does.

His hands shake as he undoes the zipper and pulls Callum’s pants down around his thighs, watching that massive cock spring free.

Ben’s just, in awe of it’s size.

Callum is by far bigger than any man he’s been with before, for fucks sake he’s bigger than some porn stars he’s watched in his favorite category (big cock, obvi)

“You alright?”

“Yes just, bloody hell Callum, you’ve got a monster between your legs...”

Callum gets shy at that, blushing. “Is it too big? I know Whit said before that it was, uh, scary.”

Ben reaches out and grabs hold of Callum’s cock, whining when he realizes that his hand just barely wraps around it fully, if it were any thicker his fingers would just barely reach.

“Callum, I need you to understand that you have the prettiest, hugest, most mouthwatering cock I’ve ever seen in my life and if I don’t suck it and ride it right this moment I think I might actually die.”

Callum blushes deeper at that, but he seems happy that Ben isn’t scared off by his size.

Ben wonders how Callum is going to react when he has someone that truly enjoys that size for all its worth.

“Ok, fuck this, off the couch, out of the clothes, I need you on the bed for this.”

Callum complies and when Ben’s sitting over his boyfriend on the bed once more he reaches for his edible lube (because of course he has that) and starts slathering it on Callum’s hard cock.

He holds the base steady and that’s when it hits him. He takes his other hand and places it above that hand on the shaft. 

There’s still more cock even with both his hands on the shaft.

“Fucking shit...”

Ben can’t control himself any longer and dives in, taking what’s left in his mouth and sucking like a man possessed.

He hears Callum gasping and moaning, and it’s so incredibly hot, but what’s crazier is that he can tell he’s got at least a good 4 inches in his mouth before his lips touch his hand.

For a moment Ben thinks he might actually cry.

He just starts going to town sucking Callum off, using both hands (Both hands!!!) to jerk his boyfriend off fully.

“Fuck, Ben, that feels amazing...”

Ben doesn’t say that his mouth is literally watering and would have been more than enough to lube Callum’s cock alone.

He sucks to the head, lips gathering the foreskin and tugging it, even getting a bit risky and gently, very gently, grabbing it with his teeth which makes Callum moan harder.

After that he slowly pulls the foreskin back and works on the head.

His hole twitches at the thought of taking this inside him, his mouth is having a bit of a go trying to get it to fit.

If he has to buy a dildo training kit to work up to taking every glorious inch of his boyfriend he will, he’s going to get all of that inside him.

Stopping for a moment he moves up to kiss Callum, wanting to reassure him that this isn’t just about his massive cock, even if his brain is kind of hyper focusing on that aspect right now.

Ben’s never worried about his own size, mostly because he’s a power bottom, but he’s got a respectable 7 inches or so, but next to Callum’s massive manhood even he looks tiny.

“Callum, Cal, I need you to know, I want to ride you til I drain every last drop out of those huge balls (because Callum’s got some grapefruits on him too), but it might take a bit because you are just, bloody insanely large. But I like it, I really, really like it, ok?”

Callum nods, kissing Ben and smiling. “Glad you aren’t freaked out.”

“Callum if you knew gay men better you’d understand how funny that question is. But yes, I love you, and I love this cock.”

Ben goes back to blowing Callum after they kiss for a bit, but he grabs the lube again and begins to finger himself.

It’s been a while since he’s had a good fuck, especially anything close to Callum’s size, but he’s a trooper and he wants it really really bad.

After a while of trying to get the angle right he concedes he could use some help.

Besides Callum’s hands are frankly massive as well and he’s pretty sure a few of those fingers will do more to open him than his own, even if they’re less skilled.

So he flips around, wagging his ass in his boyfriend’s face as he keeps sucking his cock.

“Mind a little help?”

Callum lubes up his fingers, surprised at the pleasant smell of the lube (”It’s strawberry”) and starts to work on Ben’s ass.

Ben’s moans are muffled by having that fat prick in his mouth, but it’s still enough to make Callum even harder, cock leaking directly onto Ben’s tongue with more pre-cum.

By the time Callum has three fingers sliding nicely into his lover, Ben has managed to get about halfway to three quarters of Callum down his throat.

Even with having no gag reflex its tough, and the position isn’t right, but Ben promises himself he’s going to start training with some dildos for his mouth to if he has to, he just wants to be able to have all of Callum in him.

Ben breaks away, thankful for the reprieve as his jaw was beginning to hurt, and moves up to kiss Callum as he lubes his cock again.

“Should I, uh, you know, get on top?” Callum asks, earnest and uncertain.

“Normally, I’d say sure, but with this big boy,” Ben chuckles as he strokes Callum’s cock, “I think I need to be in control.”

Callum nods dutifully and Ben moves back, rocking his ass on Callum’s dick, letting it slide between his cheeks so that both the shaft and his hole are completely covered in lube.

He’s going to have to change these sheets first thing in the morning.

“Can you just, hold the base so it’s steady, right?” Ben asks, arching up on his knees.

Callum does as asked, using his other hand to help Ben steady some, or maybe just an excuse to touch him.

Ben moves against the blunt head of Callum’s cock and groans, feels it stretching him just to take that.

“Fuck, fuckkkkk,” Ben moans as he keeps pressing until finally the head pops past his tight ring.

he can feel his hole stretched taut, muscles trying to close but unable to thanks to the girth keeping him open.

Ben hears Callum hiss in pleasure and he slaps a hand on his chest.

“Just, gimme a minute to adjust, shit...”

“Just take it slow, we don’t have to do this right now if you don’t want.”

“I want, I very much bloody want Callum.”

“Okay, I just don’t want ya getting hurt.”

“Trust me, I know my limits. I’m not taking it all tonight, by far. I gotta work up to that. So lucky you, I’m gonna need a lot of practice.”

They both laugh at that, smiling and kissing as Ben adjusts to the intrusion.

Over the next five or ten minutes Ben slowly works more of Callum’s impressive length inside him, until he’s about halfway.

“Halfway, yeah? Fuck, that name was more apt than I thought.”

Callum rolls his eyes at that, giving Ben a little pat on the bum too.

“Ok, I think this is about all I can take, roll over?”

They exchange positions, Callum over Ben now, still inside him, the movement making them both moan.

“OK, ok, take your hand and put it here,” Ben says, making Callum grab his own dick about two inches from where it’s lodged in Ben.

“Just, keep your hand there and you can fuck me, with that much of your dick. I can take that much right now, just, try not to do any more than that okay?”

“Are you sure?”

“If it’s too much I’ll stop you. Just, trust me Callum.”

Callum does, and he bends down to lay a kiss on Ben’s lips before drawing back out and going back in.

Ben’s so incredibly tight that Callum can barely stand it.

Callum is so incredibly large that Ben thinks he might cum on the spot.

The strokes are slow and measured, cautious, but Ben’s thankful for it because he feels split open on every thrust.

The burn is intense, but with Callum’s girth he can’t help but drag over Ben’s prostate with every thrust in and out which offsets it all with bursts of white hot pleasure.

Ben loses time for a while, the pleasure and stretch and the feel of Callum’s hand on his hip to ground him swirling together.

Callum is careful never to go past the limit Ben set, even as he speeds up, his own hunger growing.

“I think I got a hang of where the limit is. I’m gonna take off my hand okay?”

Ben barely even hears him but he nods.

Callum starts really plowing him then, but he’s not getting more than he had before, just faster, harder.

Ben’s eyes roll up into the back of his head as Callum really doesn’t even need skill at this point, he just has to press into Ben and he’s a moaning, mewling mess.

A low whine breaks from Ben’s throat, turning into a high pitched Keen as Callum lifts his ankles over his shoulders and really starts hitting him deep.

“More, gimme more. I want that big fucking cock Callum!”

“No Ben, you said to be cautious. You aren’t taking all of me tonight.”

“Please, I need it fuck!”

“No.”

Ben is begging for it like a cockslut after that, almost crying for Callum to give him all of it, but Callum never does, and later Ben will be thankful for that since he’d be wrecked if he tried to take it all tonight.

So lost in pleasure is Ben that he doesn’t even notice his orgasm sneaking up, only that his own pleasure is building higher and higher.

Callum’ groaning and grunting and the sounds and the feel and all of it just becomes too much and Ben is coming untouched, screaming as the orgasm rocks his body.

His hole is practically convulsing, but it’s so filled by Callum it can’t barely move, which seems to create a feedback loop of sensations that drives the orgasm on longer, milking Callum's’ cock.

“Fuck, Ben!” Callum spills over then, the pressure on his cock too much as he pumps Ben full.

They both collapse after that, a tangled mess of limbs, sweaty and sticky bodies clinging together as they try to catch their breath.

Its about five minutes before either of them can speak, but finally Ben manages “I feel like I’ve been impaled.”

There’s a soft laugh after it though so Callum doesn’t worry too much.

“Was it... good for ya?” Callum asks, still out of breath.

Ben turns to Callum with slightly glazed eyes. “If it were any better I think I might have passed on. I’d be in one of those pine boxes of yours tomorrow. Here lies Ben Mitchell, shagged to death by Callum Highway’s massive fucking prick.”

“Shut up!” Callum shoves Ben playfully.

“Ben’s entire insides had been rearranged by that monster cock. Reports say Mr. Highway was arrested for smuggling a lethal weapon in his pants.”

Callum hides his face, laughing more than he has in years, feeling lighter and better than he has either.

And Ben, Ben feels so fucked out that he's not sure he can work tomorrow.

He might not even be able to walk

“Seriously, they should knight your cock Callum, for services to the country.”

“It’s only serving one man now.”

“I will gladly be the sheathe for your blade good knight, the throne for your-”

“Ben, shut up.”

Ben smiles, kisses Callum. He can get used to this.


	15. Ben's Bodyguard

Callum is… Tired. Sure, there’s a part of him that doesn’t want to admit how good Ben looks when he’s a little roughed up, but the part of him that worries for his boyfriend and hates his dodgy bullshit is much stronger.

It’s the third time this month Ben’s come home after a scrap and he’s decided he’s putting his foot down.

He knows Ben’s business, Ben doesn’t exactly hide anything from Callum, just leaves out enough to give him plausible deniability. At least that’s what Callum figures, considering how they first met with the car he guesses Ben learned some kind of a lesson, if not overall at least with Callum.

But he doesn’t seem to have learned that going alone to dodgy dealings is a bad idea. Poor boy is too tough for his own good, proud and still, even after all this time, more than eager to try to live up to his father’s reputation.

And that’s how Callum ends up showing up to one of Ben’s “meetings” at the garage.

“Cal?” Ben says, turning to look at him, getting worried.

“Sorry I were late. Traffic,” Callum says, but there’s no trace of the usual “aw shucks” nicety behind it. He cracks his knuckles as he walks up, standing tall beside Ben.

“Right, we going to get this going, Ben’s a busy man.”

Ben’s still staring at him, but there’s a smirk creeping into his features.

“Who’s this?” The man looks surly, older than both of them, maybe even combined, with eyes that flit between them.

“I’m here to make sure there ain’t any problems, that’s all.”

“You expecting there to be problems?” THe man turns back to Ben, and he’s smirking.

Callum worries he hasn’t stepped into it but Ben is faster.

“Never can be too safe. Besides, this one’s always easy on the eyes…” He drags his eyes down Callum like he’s a piece of meat and for a second Callum doesn’t get it.

Until he looks at the man and sees his more relaxed demeanor is gone now, he’s on edge. If anyone could weaponize a seductive look it’d be Ben Mitchell.

The meeting goes on normally after that until the payment portion.

“This ain’t half what we agreed on.”

“What you got ain’t worth even that, you’re lucky I gave you that much.”

Ben’s easy smile turns to anger fast and he takes a step forward. A few things happen in the span of seconds, Ben moves closer, the man reaches to his belt and Callum dashes forward.

Moments later and a gun is skidding across the floor, and Callum has the man pinned down with his arm behind his back on the floor. Callum presses his arm into the man’s neck, holding him down.

“There won’t be none of that. Now get the man his money, and if you ever try to pull a weapon on him again I’ll be doing the embalming on you myself.”

Ben looks shocked staring from Callum to the man as his boyfriend finally lets him up.

The man makes a move towards his gun and Callum cuts him off. “That’s ours now. Consider it part of your new payment schedule. Now get on, Mr. Mitchell’ got more business to attend to.

It takes a moment but the man finally seems to consider his options 2 on one, having been handily knocked down already, and takes his leave.

The moment the door shuts Ben and Callum lock eyes and then Ben’s on Callum peppering him with kisses.

“You stupid… Idiot… Coulda got… Yourself killed. God that was… SO hot I wanna… Ride you til I break your cock… You idiot…”

Callum is laughing, holding onto Ben and kissing back just as eagerly.

“Seriosuly, never do that again. You could have been hurt.” Ben’s more serious now, staring up at his boyfriend with worry creasing his brow.

“Looks like I just saved you from getting shot again. ‘Sides, I am an army man, I can handle myself.”

Ben stares at him longer, considering. 

“I don’t want you involved in this part of my life Callum. You’re too good, too sweet.”

Callum rolls his eyes at that. “I ain’t no saint Ben. And even if I were, seems like you could use an angel on your shoulder to stop that little devil that looks like Phil Mitchell egging you on to do dumb things like meet for a deal unarmed and alone.”

Ben really doesn’t like the idea, but by the time he’s up against the wall getting railed hard with the leftover adrenaline of the meeting, followed byt he sappy lovesick feelings of being protected and loved in his afterglow, he decides to consider it.

And that’s how Callum becomes Ben’s new enforcer.

Nowadays if Ben comes home bruised, it’s only because Callum is equally so, but it’s a lot less often. 

And also it means they’re about to having AMAZING adrenaline fueled “Thank God we survived that stupid situation” sex.


	16. Callum "Cocksucker" Highway pt 2 Press C for Cocksucking

Anonymous:  
we both know that ben + callum like playing their video games but could you imagine ben playing something + Callum just kinda comes in and sits between his knees and starts sucking him off and Ben’s trying not to moan n carry on with the game + he has like jay & people in his headset being like why are you suddenly dying and he has to make up an excuse cos he can’t say that he’s got his finger wrapped in his boyfriends hair and shoving his cock down cals throat (expand pls cos ur more talented)

Oh I really like this one, less headcanon and more drabble here.

* * *

Ben and Callum have been dating for a while at this point and it’s great. They love one another, they’re living together, they have a great sex life its’ just that, well, Callum’s starting to feel maybe that some of that wild passion from before is waning. Not that they don’t fuck like rabbits in bed, but all that tension from before is gone, and sure it’ replaced by comfort and peace of mind and freedom, but sometimes Callum did enjoy the danger of it all.

He remembers the thrill of being out in public at the park, of knowing that anyone could see them. Also he remembers that he asked Ben to stop playing his game over an hour ago so they could get ready for bed.

Somehow the two things overlap in his mind, watching from the bedroom door as he sees Ben sitting on the couch, eyes glued to the telly as he chats with Jay animatedly. He likes seeing him happy, but he wants some time with his boyfriend, and that’s how the idea pops into his head.

Under normal circumstances he probably wouldn’t do this, even with how much he’s grown more comfortable with himself, his desires, everything, it’s still a bit out of his league. But then he thinks how if the roles were reversed Ben wouldn’t hesitate to toy with him like that so he whips off his shirt and walks over into the living room in just a pair of sweatpants held low on his hips.

“Hey Cal, just a few more matches, promise.” Ben barely glances at him when he says it, hyper focused on the game.

“That’s alright, thought I’d just come out here for a bit.” Callum smiles, sitting on the floor by Ben, waiting for a moment to strike. When Ben get a big kill, whooping and tossing his hands in the air Callum sees his opportunity and quickly moves between his legs, pushing his thighs apart.

“Cal?” But Ben can’t focus on Callum when someone’s chasing him now so Callum has free reign to do as he pleases.

Callum’s big hands move up and down Ben’s thighs, massaging them slowly, rubbing deep into the skin until he hears Ben let out a shaky breath, glancing down just for a second at him.

He moves his head up, burying it in Ben’s crotch which gets another awkward, strangled noise out of Ben. There’s only a thin pair of boxers covering Ben and Callum takes advantage, nuzzling against the man’s soft cock through the fabric until he it starts to fatten up.

“Callum what are y-, no fuck you stop camping me!” Ben’s still distracted, and Callum smirks, reaching into the man’s boxers and pulling his cock free.

That makes Ben gasp, breath coming sharp as Callum takes his cock to his lips, kissing the head and giving a few tiny licks. Ben is the master of blowjobs in this relationship, but that also means he’s taught Callum mot of his tricks, and Callum has had enough time to play with Ben’s cock that he knows exactly what gets him going.

Like now when he holds the semi-soft base and starts running a line with his tongue all the way around Ben’s cockhead beneath his foreskin.

“Fuck…” The sound is punched out and breathy, and followed by an explosion and a louder more angry “fuck!” Callum giggles as he keeps up his work, hearing Ben yell “I know Jay, I’m just, sorry, I got c-caught.”

Ben’s prick is fully hard now, flushed red and Callum gently pulls his foreskin back and begins sucking on just the head how he knows drives Ben crazy.

“God…” Ben sounds so lost, he keeps glancing down at Callum sucking him then clearly being chastised for not paying attention and tries to drag his eyes back to the telly.

It’s actually been about two weeks since Callum has blown Ben, and he might have been practicing with one of their dildos in his spare time, so he starts bobbing, taking another inch or so every few times until he’s got Ben’s entire cock down his throat, kissing his abdomen and he can swallow around him.

He doesn’t have to wait long before he hears “Fuck Callum, please…” It’s needy and desperate, and when Callum looks up Ben’s just staring down at him panting.

“Callum’s just here… Distracting me,” Ben says over his headset and the fact he’s still talking to them, even if it’s labored makes Callum redouble his efforts.

Ben’s going to regret not quitting the match when he had the chance.

Callum pulls back, sucking hard on the head, hollowing his cheeks like Ben taught him months ago. At the same time he uses his hand to stroke the base and shaft, holding Ben down by the hip with his other hand. It’s no secret that Ben gets all soft and horny when Callum’s assertive, adds a bit of his weight on him or holds him down.

Ben gasps again, and theres the sound of his character dying once more. Ben’s trying to talk but he’s just babbling excuses now. His fingers are in Callum’s hair now, grasping, holding on.

Callum speeds up, sucking Ben aggressively, using his tongue as deftly as he can, making sure his teeth are hid behind his lips to create the best sort of glide with no restrictions. He’s taking Ben deep on every slide and he hears the man choke and another death followed by the controller falling to the floor.

“Callum, fuck, Callum oh god!”

Faintly, very faintly he can hear what sounds like muffle yelling from the headset, but Ben’s completely forgotten about it all, head pressed back into the couch, eyes shut tight in deep pleasure as he lets Callum take him apart.

Quickly, since he has Ben at his mercy, he tugs Ben’s boxers down so he can get access to everything. With one hand he moves up, sliding beneath Ben’s soft shirt and taking a nipple and squeezing it, pinching and twisting. 

With his other hand he moves to do a trick he discovered, that his hand was big enough to slide his fingertips between Ben’s cheeks to tease his hole while his palm and thumb could rub Ben’s balls. The first time he did it Ben nearly lost his mind, and the same is true tonight.

“Don’t stop, Cal, please, fuck, fuck me, shit, fuck, bloody hell!”

Callum laugh around Ben’s cock, glad he’s finally got his entire attention, game long forgotten. He keeps up everywhere, making sure Ben’s pleasured in every way he can, attacked on all fronts.

“I’m gonna cum, fucking shit, fuck!” Ben’s fingers wrap in Callum’s hair hard, tugging him down on his cock as deep as it’ll go as he unloads with an intense orgasm. His entire body seems to cave in on itself, freezing up as his legs wrap around Callum’s head and back arches.

Callum swallows him down, taking care to work over his boyfriend with his tongue and fingers through his entire orgasm and afterglow until Ben’s a moaning, boneless mess.

When he’s finally finshed with Ben, at least for the moment, Callum stand sup, pants obscenely tented by his own erection. He grabs the headset off Ben, puts it on just long enough to hear Jay screaming.

“BEN MITCHELL IF YOU JUST MADE ME LISTEN TO YOU GETTING HEAD FROM YOUR BOYFRIEND AND MY COWORKER IM GOING TO MURDER YOU!”

“Sorry Jay, Ben can’t talk right now,” Callum says, feeling very pleased with himself when Jay shrieks again before he turns the headset and game off.

Ben’s got a soft little dazed smile on his lips and Callum leans in to kiss him silly.

Ben tries to grab Callum’s cock, but he’s completely fucked out already. 

“Don’t worry bout it, I can take care of myself,” Callum says with a smile.

“No… Need your cock, fuck me…” Ben mumbles.

“You sure, you’re a little-”

“Callum I can barely move… But if you don’t fuck me I will hold you down and ride you somehow.”

Callum doesn’t need to be told twice, moving in and rimming Ben fast, loving the way his boyfriend mewls and digs his fingers into his hair. He fishes a lube packet out form beneath the couch cushion because, well, they hid them around the flat because they tend to fuck all over.

Pulling his pants down and off he gives himself a couple strokes before lubing up. Mentally Ben is there with him, groaning and moaning, but physically he’s limp and wrung out, letting himself be used by Callum.

Callum hooks Ben’s legs over his shoulders and slides in, not wanting to wait any longer, knowing they both need this. He loves the face Ben still makes every time he enters him, so lost and vulnerable and open. He shows every expression of how he feels like this, biting his lip hard as the pleasure starts to overwhelm him again. Ben’s shaking, breath coming in heavy gasps as his chest rises and falls with every thrust.

CAllum makes sure to get Ben’s spot and even though the man just came he’s already hard again. Smirking Callum grabs Ben’s cock with his lubed hand and strokes him fast and dirty, timing it to his thrusts so he’s twisting the head right as his cock glances over Ben’s prostate and Ben tries to scream but his body is so tired it’s near silent.

Callum feels his heavy balls slapping against Ben’s pert ass, he’s so ready to bust. He gives a few more strokes and thrusts and Ben’s coming, eyes rolling back in his head as he shoots all over his chest and even up to his chin a little. That drags Callum over the edge, sliding all the way inside his lover and unloading deep.

“Cal, cal calcalcalcalcallum!” Ben whimpers, using the last of his strength to cling to his boyfriend.

Callum had planned on carrying Ben back to bed and cleaning up, but he’s just as exhausted as Ben now and they end up just laying on top of one another on the couch, kissing lazily until they both drift off to sleep.


	17. Ben gets a Bulldog

Ben gets a puppy.

  * Ben Mitchell is having a very bad day
  * First Lexi and Callum _both _called him crying after they both saw a dog get hit by a car.
  * They weren’t even together, they just both happened to be on the same street.
  * He didn’t even realize it was the same dog until later when he put it together
  * Then a business deal went bad, like, out of a couple hundred pounds and nearly got punched in the face bad.
  * And now he’s walking home in the rain with no umbrella and his socks are wet and his hair is plastered to his forehead and he’s so angry he wants to kick something
  * And that’s when he hears a sound in the alley
  * He goes in with his knife ready, but what he finds is a sad looking little bulldog puppy crying in the rain
  * He realizes this was probably the puppy of the dog that got hit earlier
  * Sighing his good side wins out and he takes it into his jacket and carries it home, promising himself it’s just until he can take it to a vet or shelter
  * By the time Callum gets home Ben has the puppy in his lap, sleeping, scrolling his phone trying to find a shelter, albeit halfheartedly.
  * “You got a dog?”
  * “No Callum I didnt get a dog, this is the puppy of that dog you and Lexi saw earlier I think. I heard it whining in the alley and, well, it weren’t like I could just leave it there to die. I ain’t that cruel.”
  * Callum smiles, leaning in to slowly pet the puppy with one finger.
  * “What’s his name?”
  * “It doesn’t have a name Callum, we aren’t keeping him.”
  * “Gotta call him something right? At least until then? Storm’s pretty bad, might have to wait until tomorrow.”
  * "We can just call it, It”
  * “That’s terrible Ben, I know who will have a better name”
  * Callum pulls out his phone and Ben tries to snatch it but he can’t move because despite his best efforts to seem unaffected he doesn’t want to wake the sleeping puppy in his lap.
  * “Lola? Yeah, hey, is Lexi around?”
  * “Callum don’t, we ain’t keeping it. It’ll just make her sad”
  * But Callum has a look in his eye that says “eat shit Ben we’ve got the puppy already”
  * “Lexi? You alright? Good, I was just wondering, a couple weeks ago when we was talking you said you knew exactly what you’d name a dog if you got one, what was it? I was looking at some dog stuffed animals and thought I’d get it a little collar too.”
  * Ben sighs, putting his head in his hands.
  * How did he, tough guy and son of Phil Mitchell get so wrapped around his daughter and boyfriend’s finger.
  * “Bruno? That’s a lovely name Lexi! Oh, I have to go and check out, but I’ll bring it to you tomorrow right? Bye, ok I’ll tell him.”
  * Ben just stares at Callum, defeated.
  * “Lexi says to tell her daddy hi and she loves him.”
  * “You know she’s going to be expecting that toy now.”
  * “Not once she sees the real thing.”
  * “We aren’t keeping the dog Callum!”
  * When Ben shouts the puppy wakes up, crying softly and stirring.
  * “No, no puppy don’t wake up please go back to sleep.”
  * “Hey little Bruno, here, here,” Callum slowly takes the puppy and brings it into his lap, petting it as it settles back down.
  * Ben stares at his boyfriend with the puppy, looking so happy and he thinks of Lexi and he caves.
  * “Bloody hell fine!” 
  * “Fine?”
  * “We can keep the dog. On a trial basis Callum! And you’re taking care of it along with Lexi. I’m not spending my days off house training a dog.”
  * Callum and Ben take the dog to get checked up, get it’s shots and a little collar for it that ay Bruno before they head over to Lola and Lexi’s.
  * “Last chance to back out.” Callum is teasing with his smile.
  * Ben gives Callum a dirty look as he cuddles the bulldog closer to him.
  * “You wouldn’t let me you git.”
  * “Right I wouldn’t.”
  * Rolling his eyes Ben knocks on the door and Lola answers.
  * “Ben did you-”
  * “Shh” Ben says, putting a finger to his lips. “Get Lexi.”
  * “She’s going to flip. I can’t believe you Ben.”
  * Then Lola looks at CAllum. “Did you have something to do with this?”
  * “Actually Ben brought the dog home” Callum studiously avoids mentioning the argument about the dog or circumstances, giving Ben some credit.
  * When LExi comes to the door her eyes go wide and she screams so loud and so high pitched that all the adults Cringe a bit.
  * “Puppy! Is it for me!?”
  * “Yeah, well, we got to train it first then he can come stay for longer with ya.”
  * Lexi reaches out with grabby hands.”
  * “Careful now, he’s just a puppy.” Callum kneels down next to Lexi as Ben starts to transfer the dog.
  * “He’s so… Beautiful…” Lexi says, tearing up and if there was any doubt left in Ben’s mind it’s completely gone now seeing how happy it made his daughter.
  * And Callum.
  * After a few hours of playing and talking about it, Ben and Callum decide to take Bruno home with them until they get him trained, promising Lexi she can come see him tomorrow or they’ll bring him back over.
  * By two weeks later Ben is cuddling with the puppy on the couch as he watches telly and Callum takes a photo and sends it to Lola.
  * “We might have to get two dogs, I think Ben underestimated how much he’d love this dog.”
  * Eventually custody of Bruno is what leads to Lola, Jay and Lexi moving in with Ben and Callum, all of them getting a new, bigger place to stay.
  * Ben’s more attached to the dog than any of them, even if he is still loathe to admit it.
  * It follows him around everywhere, it’s great with Lola, Callum makes sure it’s proper behaved, and it runs into Jay and headbutts his shins at all times which makes everyone except Jay laugh.
  * “So looks like we just need that gym membership now huh?”
  * “What?” Ben asks from where he’s sitting on the couch with the dog.
  * “Remember, back before we got together you said it wasn’t like we were going to get a bulldog and a joint gym membership.”
  * Ben rolls his eyes and hits hishead against the back of the couch.
  * “You never going to let me live that down Callum? We don’t even go to the gym.”
  * “THink maybe you should, you ain’t had the best history in fights, maybe take a boxing class.” Callum is teasing, but he grabs Ben’s bicep and squeezes and its on.
  * Ben is scuffling with Callum now, playfighting and tickling and trash talking as the dog runs around them on the floor wildly.
  * It’s perfect.


	18. is that Cockporn?  I mean Popcorn.

[priceless-potter](https://priceless-potter.tumblr.com/):  
Hey, I love your BallumCannons. Thank you again for indulging my fic request :). If you're still taking requests, could you do one based around Callum taking Ben to the cinema or forcing him to watch a superhero movie and Ben realising his bf is a total geek. And maybe add some nsfw content with it :P

Thanks for this, I have an idea already!

  * Callum hounds Ben about seeing the latest Marvel movie for weeks before he finally relents and gives in.
  * It’s not that he doesn’t want to see them, he’s seen some before and Callum has already forced him to binge a few at home.
  * It’s just he’s not a big go out to the movies type guy, he’d rather watch them at home.
  * But Callum wants this so he agrees.
  * It’s not until they get to the theater and Callum won’t shut up telling him facts about the movie and actors and even the comics its based off of that Ben realizes Callum’s already seen it.
  * “You brought me to a movie you already seen Callum?”
  * “Yeah? You ain’t seen it. Sides, it’s a proper date innit?”
  * Ben rolls his eyes, “I’m going to go get some popcorn.”
  * When he returns he eats it, pretending he won’t share but eventually letting Callum have some.
  * Callum doesn’t stop his rambling until the movie actually begins, talking through the entirety of the previews.
  * Ben’s dating an absolute nerd, but at least he’s cute.
  * And at least Callum’s getting open enough with himself he’s even talked about how hot some of the actors in it are which makes Ben smile.
  * It’s not exactly that he’s bored, because the movie is fine, and Callum is with him, but Callum’s eyes are locked to the screen.
  * He hadn’t really noticed at home how lost Callum got in them, the deepness of his concentration before.
  * He holds his hand, stretches and puts his arm around Callum, and besides a little squeeze of his hand Callum barely pays attention to him.
  * And well that just won’t do.
  * Besides, Ben’s not really here for the movie, but for his boyfriend.
  * That’s how Ben ends up handing Callum the container of popcorn.
  * He looks around, glad that since they waited so long there’s hardly anyone in the theater, and no one in the rows they’re in near the back.
  * Slowly Ben unwinds their hands and moves his hand onto Callum’s thigh.
  * He goes up it slowly, getting all the way to the top before he hears Callum breathe a bit heavier and he smirks.
  * Ben’s fingers move quickly, grabbing Callum’s zipper and tugging it down before his hand is moving inside.
  * “Ben, what are you doing?” Callum, asks, finally tearing his eyes away from the screen.
  * “Just having a little fun Cal.”
  * “Ben we’re in public!” Callum hisses.
  * “Shh, don’t wanna get thrown out for noise, yeah?”
  * And then Ben has Callum’s cock pulled out and he’s stroking it and Callum doesn’t say another word.
  * Ben watches as Callum tries to keep watching the movie, but he can see his attention is divided now.
  * Especially when Ben twists his wrist just right, or lets his thumb circle Callum’s sensitive head.
  * When Callum’s eyes roll back in his head and he has to bite his lip to stop moaning Ben is glad he came to the movies.
  * Ben’s experienced enough to know how long it takes to work Callum over, and after a couple minutes of jerking his boyfriend off he surreptitiously slips out of his seat and down to teh floor.
  * There’s barely enough room, but just enough he can get between Callum’s legs.
  * “Ben, please…” Neither of them know what Callum’s begging for, but it doesn’t matter because Ben would never leave his boyfriend hard and aching like that.
  * Ben wraps his lips around Callum’s cock, hollowing his cheeks, suckling the head, doing everything he knows drives his boyfriend wild.
  * Callum is biting his hand trying to stifle the moans because they’re in public, in a theater, but it’s getting harder and harder.
  * The movie is on a chase scene now, the action is heightened but Callum can’t even bother to care when he’s so close.
  * Finally he breaks, fingers curling in Ben’s short hair as he uses his hand to guide Ben, faster now, fucking his face.
  * When Ben takes him all the way to the root and swallows around him Callum comes hard.
  * He nearly doubles over, yells a bit, and if it hadn’t been for a perfectly timed explosion on screen that made the rest of the cloud gasp and yell everyone would have heard his moans as he orgasmed.
  * Ben slides back into his seat looking smug, wiping his lips and tossing a few kernels of popcorn into his mouth to dilute the taste.
  * “You know, Cum ain’t a half bad popcorn topping.”
  * Callum can’t deal with his idiot boyfriend.
  * After he regains his composure, even if he still can hardly believe they did that and got away with it Callum reaches over and palms Ben through his jeans too.
  * He wants it, but he isn’t as brave as Ben.
  * “Gents, now.” He says, whispering to Ben as he heads out, Ben hot on his heels.
  * He ends up blowing Ben in the men’s bathroom.
  * When they finish, they don’t go back to the movie.
  * “Thought you wanted me to see the end?”
  * “Think we’ve had enough climaxes tonight,” Callum says, laughing.
  * “Sure about that, I wouldn’t mind one last showstopper…”
  * Callum and Ben both smirk as they head home, maybe they’ll make their own private movie instead.


	19. Murder Boyfriends

Ben and _Callum _find each other in the square, its late and both are out of breath, overjoyed to see one another. They nearly run towards each other, grabbing on for dear life and kissing like it’s their last time. Then they pull back, both speaking at the same time repeatedly.

_“I need you to help me hide a body” _

“I need you to help me hide a body” 

_“What?”_

“What?”

_“Who’d you kill?”_

“Whod’ you kill?”

_“Leo”_

“Kheerat”

_“Jesus, Ben!”_

“Bloody Hell Cal!”

_“Was it an accident?”_

“Are you sure he’s dead?”

_“Not really”_

“Yes.”

_“Are you sure he’s dead?”_

“Was it an accident?”

_“Yes”_

“Not really?”

_“What are we gonna do Ben?”_

“GImme a minute to think,” Ben finally slows them down, both still breathing fast.

_“Wait, I got it.”_

“Really?”

_“Yeah… It’s, it’s kind of awful, but I think I know how we can get rid of the bodies.”_

“How?”

_“Remember I told you that old couple that had paid for funerals but their family had them cremated on accident?”_

“Yes…” Ben is starting to get the idea now.

_“Well, it’s an empty casket. We could… We could put the bodies in them and they’ll be buried and no one will be the wiser.”_

“Bloody genius!” Ben reaches up and drags Callum down into a fiery kiss.

_“Ben…”_

“Yeah Babe?”

_“Is it normal to feel… To feel things afterwards? Like, I don’t feel, bad, not really.”_

“What do you feel?”

_“After that kiss? Horny…”_

“Callum, you freak.”

_“I…”_

“God I really picked a good one,” Ben kisses Callum again until his boyfriend is almost weak in the knees for a different reason.

_“This feels wrong Ben. It feels wrong to feel good after all of this.”_

“I’ll give you a blowjob after we get this sorted, that’ll make you feel better.”

_“Ben…”_

“Oh don’t act like it won’t. Besides, we have a long night ahead of us so you’ll be thankful to get anything by the time we’re done.”

_“Not what I meant Ben.”_

“Well, we can discuss it later, we’ve got some covering up to do before we worry about undressing.”

_“Fine, Let’s go by the parlor first, make sure the caskets will fit them both. Kheerat is pretty tall.”_

“You’re brilliant Cal. A little too good at this.”

_“Don’t say that Ben.”_

“Oh come on, you’ve saved enough people in your life one little murder isn’t gonna tip the scales that much.”

_“Ben! TRy to not be so flippant.”_

“Just pretend he’s one o’ them baddies you took out in the war.”

_“Said as if I don’t feel bad about that.”_

“Oh come on we’ve got work to do. We can give each other therapy after we’ve avoided jailtime.”

_“Alright, alright.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween, fyi this started with a drabble/headcanon I was going to do about the fam dressed up for Halloween (Callum as a knight. Ben as a King, Lexi a princess, Lola a queen, Jay also a knight?) and then Callum joking he was going to go as the gay icon Babadook next year, Ben saying he was going to go as It, Callum saying Pennywise was homophobic but Ben had the hairline for it, Ben getting play mad, then somehow them stumbling into talking about having covered up Leo's murder around this time last year and then I just scrapped the cutesy parts and went with that idea instead. XD

**Author's Note:**

> This is by it's nature unfinished since Idk how much I'll write, especially of things that aren't full on fic, but you're always welcome to come to my tumblr inbox and request something! wolvesofinnistrad.tumblr.com
> 
> As always, a big thank you to all my Wonderful Reders for all the comments, kudos and subs!


End file.
